Facing My Past
by InukoHigurashi
Summary: After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid. I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later. I am Rewriting this Story!
1. Nightmares of a Scarred Soul

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **Nightmares of a Scarred Soul**

 _The rustling of leaves,_

 _The gurgling of a shallow stream,_

 _And the laughter of a child,_

 _A boy, no more then three or four, played happily by himself in the gardens of a castle. The sun shone down on the small child as he chased a red ball around in the green grass, the flowers in the garden in full bloom._

 _The snowball bushes in blues and purples and the carnations and lotus flowers sweetened the air and the cherry blossoms fell delicately in the spring breeze. The garden was like a paradise untouched by the taint of man and the child that skipped, danced and tumbled around the grounds seemed to be out of place in such a perfect and calming place and yet at the same time he seemed to be an irreplaceable part of nature._

 _The warm sun shining made the boy almost shimmer with a silvery light. But the glow wasn't coming from the child but his long hair that reach to the middle of his back. It was silvery white, an unnatural color for a human that seemed to suite the youngster. Nestled on the top of his head just behind his unruly bangs was proof that pointed to the boys supernatural parentage. Two small, triangle, puppy years that twitched and flinched at every sound that the child heard._

 _He threw the ball up and when it came back down he missed catching it and it bounced over the small bridge across the stream._

 _Laughing the demonic boy chased after it._

 _Deciding to take a break the boy sat down and beat on the ball tapping out a beat as the thought of his mother entered his tiny mind._

 _"I wonder what Mama is going to make for dinner tonight?" the boy wondered out loud._

 _Suddenly the quiet sound of snickering met the child's ears and he tensed. His nose worked as the intruder's scent reached him. His demon blood making his senses extremely sensitive._

 _As a scent the boy recognized registered the pup jumped up and lowered into a half crouch as he waited for the three boys to make their appearance._

 _"Oh look at the big bad demon!" one commented as his friends laughed._

 _"He doesn't look like no demon, he's a half breed." Another laughed._

 _The leader, a boy maybe a year or two older then the silver haired child, grinned wickedly._

 _"You're right," the boy said. "He's a mutt, my father says he should have been killed a birth." Then he bent down and picked up a stick._

 _The silver haired child wearing a red kimono and hakamas began to growl in an unnatural way for a human child._

 _"Shut up! You're all stupid, leave me alone!"_

 _The leader, a noble looking boy wearing the silks of a lord's child grinned evilly as he knelt down and picked up a stick._

 _"Come on boys," he said without looking away from the frightened boy standing alone before his cruel peers._

 _"Let's teach this dog that it shouldn't bark at its masters."_

 _Then they were on him, hitting and beating him while they cackled merrily._

 _And suddenly the laughter of three boys and the cries of sadness and pain of another marred the peace of an ancient garden._

InuYasha jerked from his sleep and his heavy breathing made his chest hurt and the tears rolling down his cheeks made the world blurring.

Growling in disgust InuYasha raised his red sleeve and wiped his eyes of the disgraceful tears. Tears he hadn't cried since his mother's death and his exile from the only home he had ever known.

"Damn," he grumbled as he sat up full and looked around. The forest was pitch dark to a human's eyes but to his, the world was clear and peaceful.

InuYasha's golden eye flitted toward the full moon as he listened to the sounds of frogs and crickets. To some it would be soothing but the only sound InuYasha wanted to hear was in a hut in the village on the edge of his forest.

He jumped from his perch and began to walk. He was the most dangerous predator in this forest, he made sure of that.

Finally he made it to the hut of the priestess Kaede and entered silently.

He looked around and did a quick head count.

At the left of the hut was the Buddhist monk Miroku. A perverted man dressed in the traditional wardrobe of a man of the cloth. He was cursed by a hanyo name Naraku with a endless wind void in his right hand that was passed from father to son and would one day swallow him into it if their enemy was not killed soon.

To the right of the door was a woman. Sango, the last of the demon slayers was a kind a gentle woman that was frighteningly good at slaying demons that prayed on humans and by her side was a two tailed fire cat in her kitten form, Kirara.

Then next to the fire pit was an elder woman that had an eye patch over her right eye. She had lost it as a child while attempting to help InuYasha and her elder sister, Kikyo, in a battle.

Then at the back of the hut in a futon made of strange red fabric that encased her like a butterfly in a cocoon was a young girl of immense beauty. Her face was as pale as the moon and her hair had a dark blue tint to it in the little moonlight that filtered in through the window.

InuYasha smiled as he saw the girl and the red haired kit cuddled next to her. He walked on silent feet to the woman's side and sat next to her head.

He listened to the soft sound of her even breathing as she slept and her gentle scent wrapped around him making him feel warm, loved and very safe.

He would never tell anyone how Kagome's scent affected him. He would seem weak and it could point her out as a weakness for his enemies. She was already targeted constantly. But on nights like this when painful memories turned to nightmares InuYasha found sitting with Kagome and his friends chased the cold melancholy of a time best forgotten away and InuYasha could once more find the peace that eluded him for so much of his life.

Smiling softly at the woman he secretly loved with ever fiber of his being he softly ran his hands through her long dark hair where it spilled from her sleeping bag and when she stirred only to cuddle deeper into the warmth of her bedding and sigh softly as she succumbed to a deeper sleep the hanyo finally felt he to could rest without the past coming to haunt him again.

* * *

A/N: For some reason I am having the hardest time with this story and when I was re reading my notes on it I found the way I wrote it seemed to sloppy and I just didn't like some of the dreams and memories so I'm rewriting it. I am also working on a story called Another Feudal Fairytale which I have already got a great deal done on and I am making an outline for Birthright, the sequel to Times of Change, which won't be out until one of the stories I am currently writing is close to being done.

Please forgive me for starting all over but I promise I am determined to finish these stories.

So please review and let me know what you all think of this newish version.

AriaBelikov

P.S. I am going to do my best to get each chapter of this and another feudal fairytale up at the same time.


	2. A Real Family

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **A Real Family**

The next morning found InuYasha and Kagome walking to the bone eaters well. For once the pair were not yelling and arguing about the young teenager's desire to return to her time for a couple of days.

Much to his chagrin, the nightmare from the night before had InuYasha feeling a little clingy, though he hid it well; he didn't want to be alone. It was times when he was alone that he realized how much he hated to be that way when he had no other choice. So he found solace in the comforting presence Kagome offered.

"So you're really okay with me staying home for a day or two?" Kagome asked as she looked over suspiciously at her half demon friend and guardian. "I know you and this is so not normal for you."

"Feh!" InuYasha scoffed as he folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air facing away from the priestess. "I can be nice when I want to be you know!" he said. "I'm not heartless."

Kagome laughed as she bumped his shoulder slightly in comradely.

"I know you can be nice InuYasha, but that doesn't change the fact that sometimes you can be a little stubborn about me going home and we both know how bored you get."

InuYasha narrowed his amber eyes at his female companion before he stopped to face her.

"Okay then you want me to fight with you?" he asked annoyed. "Cause I can, then you can sit me and run home like always!"

Kagome shrunk back slightly in surprise at InuYasha's attitude before she took a deep breath and smiled softly.

"No thanks, I actually like not fighting wit you for a change." She then grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Well come on, I'm sure Mama is making something delicious for breakfast."

And so InuYasha smiled when Kagome's back was turned and her grip never left his wrist.

Meanwhile in the village Shippo sat on the roof of Kaede's hut, eyes and ears fixed on the forest that bordered the village. InuYasha had acted so weird that morning and when he not only agreed to let Kagome return to her time for a few days but actually asked to accompany her the fox kit had wondered if maybe InuYasha was actually a demon is disguise. Of course that theory was ruined when the hanyo's scent was as it always was, masculine pine and oak with a hint dog, and he hadn't seemed sick at all either.

So Shippo figured it was only a matter of time until the hanyo opened his big mouth and got sat.

"Shippo what are you doing up there?"

The fox looked down to find the demon slayer staring up at him her hands on her green clad hips.

"I'm waiting for Kagome to sit InuYasha. He was way to weird tis morning."

Sango frowned as she also looked to the forest. InuYasha may not be as rough around the edges as he use to be but he was still pretty predictable.

"I wonder if something is bothering him." Sango wondered out loud until the feel of a hand that didn't belong to her groped her rear end.

With her brow twitching she turned and slapped the monk in the face as he grinned like a fool.

"Perhaps InuYasha is getting _closer_ to lady Kagome." Miroku said as he rubbed his red cheek before sighing dejectedly. "I envy him."

Sango's face turned red as she lifted her boomerang bone into the air.

"InuYasha isn't like you, you corrupt monk!" she yelled. "He actually has some respect for women and Kagome isn't that type of woman!"

Miroku quickly dodged the weapon aimed at his poor abused head.

"Now Sango wait don't be so rash it was only a guess!"

The slayer huffed as she put her left hand on her hip once more and glared at the man with his nay blue eyes sparkling with mischief even in the face of being beaten to a pulp.

Shippo sighed and shook his head.

 _"Never a dull moment around here."_ He thought dully. _"If it isn't InuYasha and Kagome it's those two."_

"I'm home!"

Kagome called as she entered her home with InuYasha on her heels. After nearly a year and a half with Kagome InuYasha had become surprisingly comfortable with her home and her family. There was something about knowing that he was absolutely safe without a doubt in his head that made InuYasha feel almost normal.

 _"Feh figures I have to travel five hundred years into the future to be treated normally."_

InuYasha thought as Kagome's mother came to greet them.

"Welcome home you two." The kindly elder woman greeted with a serene smile. "InuYasha it's wonderful to see you again dear."

The hanyo blushed slightly not use to positive attention from human women and merely nodded in return.

The mother looked to her daughter and hugged her. "Why don't you go take a bath dear and I'll get InuYasha something to eat. I'm sure he's hungry."

Mama then turned her smile, so much like Kagome's, on him. "Right?" she asked and InuYasha smiled.

"Yup."

And so Kagome left InuYasha with her mother and went to soak in the bath and just relax for a bit.

That night dinner was the usual event. InuYasha watched the family interact. Kagome and her brother Sota were either bickering good-naturedly or teasing their grandfather who kept going on and on about some story or other and Mama just smiled and laughed happily at her family's antics.

"Hey InuYasha," the hanyo looked to the ten year old boy across from him. "Want to play video games with me after dinner?"

InuYasha smirked. In the last few months he had actually gotten pretty good with video games.

"Sure runt you're on!"

Not for the first time InuYasha wondered if this and his friends in the feudal era are what it was like to have a real family.

That night in the feudal era at a castle in Hitachi Province there was a man, no older then mid twenties, and setting out from the gates. With him were two armed guards.

"Don't worry grandfather," the man said as he looked back to an elderly Lord. "I will find our saviors and we will be rid of this beast!"

Then the man raced away with his guards behind him toward Musashi and the village of a group of demon slayers said to have defeated many powerful monsters in the last year.

* * *

A/N: Yes I think I like this much better. It seems to flow so much better and it doesn't seem as rushed to me.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. When The Past Comes Knocking

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **When the Past Comes Knocking**

 **Four Days Later in the Feudal Era**

"Transform!"

"What do you guys think?" Shippo asked as he turned his expressive golden eyes to his friends.

"Wow Shippo!" Sango said as she smiled. "You look just like him."

Shippo had been practicing his transformations and so at the moment he was an exact copy of their half demon friend, InuYasha.

Miroku got up from his spot under a tree on the edge of the village. It was a warm day and the group had thought it would be nice to relax while InuYasha and Kagome were visiting the young miko's family.

"Yes Shippo, you've gotten a lot better." The perverted monk then glanced behind him at the slayer still sitting under the shade tree with Kirara in her lap; He then brought his hand up to whisper. "Say Shippo, could you by chance turn into me as well?"

Shippo blinked innocently with the silver haired man's golden eyes. The affect made their hanyo friend look very childlike.

"Why Miroku?" Shippo asked with his own voice.

"Please just do it for me?"

Suddenly he was grabbed by his collar by a very angry demon slayer.

"Monk," she growled sounding very much like a demon herself. "You better not be trying to involve Shippo in one of your perverted schemes!"

Sango's deadly glared disappeared suddenly when the feeling of a hand on her thigh got her attention.

"HENTAI!" she cried as she clobbered him roughly.

Shippo transformed back into his own form in a puff of green smoke and sat next to Kirara.

"Sheesh," she mumbled. "I just don't get adults Kirara."

"Mew." Kirara on the other hand seemed preoccupied with something in the distance.

When the thing got closer she realized that it was three men on horses. The fire cat stood up and growled getting the attention of the fox kit and the two humans. The group all looked at the cat then toward the direction she was staring.

Sango let Miroku go and the watched as the three riders rode toward them.

"I wonder who this may be." Miroku murmured.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "I don't know but the look like they maybe from the Heike clan."

Miroku cupped his chin deep in thought. "The Heike clan is a branch of the Taira, correct?"

Sango nodded. "Yes I remember when I was a child, some of our fellow slayers went to slay a demon for them but when they returned they were unsuccessful. Apparently the Lord wasn't very cooperative."

"You there!" the group looked up to see a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes that reminded the group of someone whose name they just couldn't think of at that moment.

"There is tale of a group of expert demon slayers in this village." He said as he eyed the group before him.

Miroku stepped forward and bowed. "Yes we are that group. We have two other companions but they should return tomorrow." He then looked up and eyes the man; He looked to be in his mid to late twenties, there was something about him that rubbed Miroku the wrong way.

The man, obviously a nobleman, looked to the two men with him and nodded as if coming to a decision before turning back to the monk, slayer and Kitsune.

"The Heike clan would like to hire your group. There is a demon that has been terrorizing our family since the time of my great grandfather. Many monks, priests and priestesses have attempted to expel or destroy the monster to no avail."

Sango narrowed her eyes as her gut was telling her something but as of that moment she wasn't sure what it was that her instincts were telling her. But something about the man's face, there was a resemblance there, he looked like someone whose name was on the tip of her tongue.

"Once our companions return I'm sure we would be most happy to assist you." Miroku said as he bowed once more. "Until then please feel free to stay with us here at the village.

The man that seemed to be the leader smiled as he got down from his horse. "Yes thank you." He said. "I am Heike Akihiko, Prince and heir of the Heike clan." He then bowed, though not as low as Miroku. "And I thank you for your aid."

And with that Sango and Miroku led the three men to the village. Shippo and Kirara took up the back and Shippo eyed the men suspiciously as his own instincts, like Sango's, were telling him that there was something not quiet right with these newcomers.

* * *

 **That Night Back In The Modern Era**

Kagome opened her door to her bedroom bumming happily. She had just come from washing her face and brushing her teeth before bed.

InuYasha looked up as the miko entered the room. He was sitting on her bed as he always did and his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing night shorts that came up high on her thighs and a tank top that hugged her curves. Her hair was long down her delicate back and the hanyo had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

InuYasha had long ago admitted, at least to himself, that he deeply loved Kagome more then he had ever loved Kikyo and once Naraku was finally dead and Kikyo was put to rest he had every intention of telling Kagome how he felt, marry her in the demon tradition and if she wished the human one as well, and he also hoped that the two of them would even have a family together.

InuYasha had never been good at waiting though and there were times like now when he had to hold his tongue to keep from blurting everything out.

"I have everything packed." Kagome said as she sat at her sit and brushed her long ebony hair. InuYasha's attention instantly snapped to her as her voice brought him from his daydreaming.

"So I guess if you want we can leave tomorrow after breakfast."

" Yeah the sooner the better," he then got off the bed and sat next to it with his back against the side. "Who knows maybe Naraku's ugly face has made an appearance."

Kagome yawned as she crawled into the bed and under the sheets.

"Yeah but Naraku has gone into hiding before and the last time he was hiding for months."

"Feh, that bastard can't hide forever he wants to find all of the jewel shards and he can't do that if he's hiding all the time."

Kagome nodded sleepily as she snuggled beneath her covers.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in Sota's room? He does have a bunk bed that you can sleep on."

"Feh," InuYasha scoffed. "I'm fine wench, besides." He then turned his face away even though she couldn't see the red tint to his cheeks in the darkness. "What if something happens? Who will be here to protect you if I'm sleeping on some bed in another room?"

Kagome gave another tired smile as she reached out and gently ran her hand through his air and lovingly rubbed the base of his right ear.

"Thank you InuYasha." Then she was out for the night with her ever-present guardian protecting her from any dangers that may come.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Oi come on wench!" InuYasha called out from the doorway leading toward the path to the well. The half demon was agitated. Something was going to happen, he could feel it; he had that itch between his shoulder blades again. He always got it when something bad was coming and he wanted to be back in his village when it happened.

Kagome came with her yellow backpack on her dainty shoulders and her mother on her heels.

"By Mama," Kagome said as she hugged her. "I'll see you when I come back."

"Good Bye dear." Her mother then kissed her head before the older woman turned to InuYasha.

"You take care of yourself InuYasha." She said smiling motherly.

InuYasha blushed as he looked away.

"Feh."

Both women smiled before Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and dragged him to the well house.

And once the light faded from inside the well house Mrs. Higurashi smiled happily thinking about cute puppy eared grandchildren.

Now if only her daughter and that hanyo would tell each other they love one another.

* * *

 **The Feudal Era**

InuYasha jumped out of the well with Kagome's backpack before he turned and reached down and helped his little priestess out of the well.

"Thanks." She said as she took her pack from her hanyo friend.

Once she was ready the duo made their way toward the village unaware of the strangers currently there.

Meanwhile back at Kaede's hut the group was once more up and talking though their three guests seemed less then friendly. The three men from Heike clan kept to themselves. The Lord's bodyguard's tense and watching the strangers closely, as if waiting for an attack, while keeping the prince between them. Akihiko himself seemed aloof and a little arrogant even when he had asked for help the day before.

"InuYasha and Kagome should be back today right?" Shippo asked as he began to bounce. He always missed Kagome when she went away and though he'd never admit it to the hanyo's face he had missed InuYasha a great deal as well.

"I suppose so. I wonder if they managed to get along while they were gone." Sango said as she polished Hiraikotsu, Kirara sat at the slayer's side as always staying alert to the litte things the humans and small fox kit wouldn't notice.

"Ha! InuYasha get along with Kagome for five days? Not a chance." Shippo said as he crossed his little arms. "That idiot always says something to mess up a romantic moment between them. Its like he wants to hurt her feelings."

Kaede chuckled at the perceptive young fox. "Aye, though me thinks it is more that InuYasha does not know how to react in those rare moments and he ends up putting his foot in his own mouth." The elderly priestess stirred her stew as she talked. "I'm sure once he tells Kagome his feelings everything will be alright, though not perfect."

Shippo growled slightly. "You mean if he tells her his feelings. He's always so hung up over Kikyo."

With that the group gave a collected sigh. The undead priestess was always a sore subject in the group that always caused the happy vibrant young woman that was her reincarnation pain and sadness.

"Excuse me."

The group all turned to their guests, who had stayed quiet since they had come.

"Who is this InuYasha and Kagome you are speaking of?"

before any of the group could answer voices were heard from outside the dwelling.

"How can you be hungry again? You just ate!" a young woman asked in shock.

"Oi! I just am! So will ya make me the damn ramen or not?"

Miroku and the others smiled. "It seems they have returned."

"You're worse then a teenage boy!"

"Feh!"

Then the door hanging moved aside to reveal a woman that took the breath of the Lord sitting in the hut with his guards. She was beautiful with expressive brown eyes and long dark hair. Her complexion was a creamy pale that seemed to be made from silk itself. Her strange kimono showed a lot more then most women of the age but it seemed to suit her in a way.

Akihiko was awe struck by such a beauty that he almost missed the silver haired man that came in with her and froze at her side.

Until he moved to stand protectively in front of the miko Akihiko had not noticed his existence but now he blanched to see a man of demon heritage.

The prince had been wary of Shippo and Kirara but bot were so small that he had thought them much of a treat but now a full-grown monster was in their midst.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked as he stood defensively between the strangers and Kagome, staking his claim in a show of dominance.

"InuYasha," Miroku stood and interceded before an altercation could take place. "This is Lord Akihiko, his clan is having trouble with a demon and has asked for our help."

At the monk explanation InuYasha eased a little as he allowed Kagome to go interact with Shippo and Sango. But as he looked to the prince known as Akihiko there was something there that tugged at the hanyo's mind like a memory trying to make itself known.

The prince however was focused of Kagome who seemed to not really notice him as the fox child took most of her attention.

Kagome smiled once Shippo finished telling her everything that had happened since they had been gone and then finally looked to their guests.

"So you are a Lord?" Kagome asked and Akihiko smiled as the opportunity came to impress and maybe woo they goddess before him.

"I am the prince and heir to my grandfather, Lord Hideaki of the Heike Clan. We ha- Ahhh!"

before the man could finish his sentence InuYasha was up and grasping the prince by his throat. The hanyo snarled in the Lord's face as the man tried in vain to breath despite the half demon's fingers crushing his windpipe.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she and the others tried to talk him down but he didn't hear them. All he saw was this bastard who had eyes that had once held warmth for him.

 _"How dare he have her eyes!"_

"What are you doing in my village?" he growled. By no the prince's guards stood with their swords drawn waiting for a chance to kill the demon that held their Lord.

"There is a demon," the prince grasped. "It attacks and kills our people. It doesn't discriminate between woman or man the elderly or children it just kills. He have heard of a group of demon killers and had come to ask their aid."

InuYasha growled. He wanted to through the bastard out. He wanted to pretend that he had never met him or heard of his plight.

"InuYasha," Kagome said soothingly bringing the half demon's attention to her. "Put him down, you're hurting him."

InuYasha scoffed as he dropped the man. He then looked down at the lord and two soldiers that glared at him. He could see it in their eyes. The Heike clan hadn't changed in the sixty-six years since the last time he had ahad dealing with them.

InuYasha scoffed. 

"I want you out of my village before nightfall. The Heike clan will get no help from me."

Then the half demon left, those that knew him stared after him in stunned silence.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I started back work last week and it has been hectic. I will try to work on the next chapter mostly on the weekends but I'm afraid update maybe a little sparse. Please review and let me know what you think about the chapter. I'd love to ear from you.

Thanks.

P.S.

A Little History: I am using a real Nobel family from the Heian period of Japan that ruled over Hitachi Province. I have found a little info on the family so here you go.

 **Heike** (平家) or **Taira** (平) or **Heishi** (平氏) is a Japanese clan name. Along with Minamoto, Taira was a hereditary clan name bestowed by the emperors of the Heian Period on certain ex-members of the Imperial family when they became subjects. The Taira were one of the four important clans that dominated Japanese politics during the Heian period (794-1185), along with the Fujiwara, the Tachibana, and the Minamoto.


	4. The Pain We Hide Inside

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **The Pain We Hide Inside**

Pain has always been and always will be a double-edged sword. On the one hand the sharp feeling that makes you cry out as your nerves are set afire lets us know we are alive and yet that same feeling can make us wish we weren't. The most horrific type of pain? Easy the pain of a broken heart. Of knowing someone close to you was hurt and you failed to protect them. That was a pain InuYasha knew too well. He felt it with Kikyo, he feared to feel it with Kagome, but his first taste of it had been with someone that still meant the world to him.

She had been his everything… and he had failed her.

InuYasha could feel his demon's blood react violently as memories assaulted the half demon's senses. The scent of her tears, the sight of her bruises, and the sound as others laughed at her pain. Such events are hard for any man to endure but for InuYasha, whose father was a dog demon, it was worse. His canine instincts called for the blood of those that had harmed his pack and yet InuYasha had to remind himself that this… boy, for lack of a better word, was not the one who had made his life a living hell.

 _"No,"_ InuYasha thought bitterly, _"He's just the tainted spawn of the men that hurt her."_

InuYasha sneered at the memory of the man that had come seeking aid. The prince was a man well past the age of childhood and yet InuYasha had smelled no blood on him. Surely as a prince Akihiko had been in battle, a prince or Lord was meant to be their men's inspiration. What good was a leader who did not lead where it counted most, on the battlefield protecting the women and children and elderly of his lands?

It didn't take long for InuYasha to come to the conclusion that this 'Shining Prince' was no more then a weak and spineless, spoiled, pampered palace brat.

So engrossed was InuYasha that he had not sensed the arrival of a young girl, the same girl who held his heart in the very palm of her delicate hands.

Kagome sighed as she looked up at InuYasha. Biting her lip she watched him worriedly as he sat up on his branch, high in the tree on the opposite end of the village from his forest. The miko had never thought of her friend as an animal but when she had seen the deadly look in his eyes as he watched Lord Akihiko cough as he sat on the floor at his feet, Kagome had seen something only to be described as a predator's pleasure. He had enjoyed watching the prince suffer and that wasn't her dearest friend.

"InuYasha?" She called timidly. The sound of her voice snapped the half demon's head around so fast she feared he'd break his own neck. Then she saw his golden eyes shining in the dark with the ethereal glow of his supernatural heritage.

Then he turned his head away, as if looking at her was physically painful for him. The two were quiet for a time before InuYasha spoke up.

"I won't do it Kagome." The half demon said as he stared into the distance with a cold look much like his elder brother.

"InuYasha they-"

"NO!" he snarled before she could finish what she was going to say. "You don't get it wench, I would rather give Sesshomaru Tessiga, I would rather hand the fucking jewel over to Naraku and smile as he burned the world to the ground then help those filthy, conniving humans!"

Kagome didn't say anything. She simply waited for her beloved guardian to finish before she spoke softly.

"Am I filthy and conniving?" she asked.

Her words seemed to take all of the strength from InuYasha as he limply jumped from the tree. As soon as his feet hit the ground he fell to his knees before her.

"I can't do it Kagome, I'm sorry but I can't." he then reached for her and she allowed his arms to encircled her small waist and his head to rest against her belly. In that moment he seemed so lost to her, like a child who had lost his mother and was clinging frighten to the closest person he could find. Kagome sighed as she reached for his ears and gently stroked. As she did so she noticed a small scar at the base of his left ear.

"Why InuYasha?" She asked. "Please help me understand."

InuYasha shook his head. He couldn't tell her. How could he tell her of his greatest failure? He had failed in the most basic duty a man had and he feared if he told her his story she would walk away from him, no longer secure in the knowledge that he could protect her.

Realizing that InuYasha wasn't ready to talk Kagome changed tactic.

"This demon is hurting people InuYasha, innocent people, children and babies. You can't just let them die."

InuYasha squeezed his eyes closed as he remembered the feel of children beating him and throwing things at him when he was too small to defend himself. Their parents had stood back cheering and laughing.

"Maybe its for the best,' The hanyo said as his ears wilted. "They would have grown up to be vile and evil men like their parents. At least this way they will die innocent."

Kagome gasped as the half demon's hold on her tightened. She did not attempt to pull away as he had feared she would but her words cut him deep.

"You sound like every cruel mortal that wanted to hurt you as a child," Kagome knew he had been abused by any mortals that found him when he was a boy, he never said as much but it wasn't hard to come to that conclusion. After all every half demon that had met on their journeys had suffered at the hands of both their human as well as demon kin.

"Don't you see, if they had got their wish when you were just a baby you wouldn't have done all the great things you've done. You wouldn't have saved all the people you have and touched their lives. If you had been killed when you were small I wouldn't be here right now."

InuYasha looked up into her brown eyes and the disappointment killed him.

"Kagome…"

"We don't know what great things these innocent children could accomplish and you want to let them die? I know you InuYasha. You try to hide it but you adore children. I see you with them here in the village."

For the first time in years InuYasha felt tears filling up his eyes. Kagome was so good and loving. She'd make a wonderful mother one day. He felt shamed for his words as he looked up at her, his own personal angel of mercy and compassion.

She was beautiful. She was his reason for living, he didn't know when that had happened but it had and she was. Her goodness and that light that shined out of her, he would do anything to never see that light go out. She made him want to be better then what he was before and in some ways he was. Kagome had saved his soul and he didn't think she even realized it.

"Kagome…" He felt the pain and grief overcome him and before he could stop himself he put his head back against her stomach, just wanting the comfort of being held once more. "Would you think less of me?" he asked as he buried his nose in her shirt, her scent, while slightly laced with his own, soothing as it spoke of love and acceptance. "If I didn't do anything Kagome would you think less of me?"

Kagome sighed tiredly as she held her friend giving the comfort he was seeking.

"It doesn't matter what I think InuYasha, the question should be…" she pulled away and lifted his chin gently to look him in the eye. "Would you think less of yourself?"

He studied her. How could she ever think her opinion of him didn't matter? She was the only thing that mattered to him now, again he didn't know when she had become such a key part in his life but she was now, and so he would help the Taira clan. If only to ensure that she would continue to look at him the way she always had.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the updates are taking so long. I've been working and then I got sick and before all of that our Wi-Fi router went out and it took almost two weeks to get another one. Here is an update and I will do my best to get the next few chapters written and posted thanks again for all the reviews and also I don't own InuYasha.


	5. Journey To Hitachi Part One

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **Journey To Hitachi Province Part 1**

 **A/N: So today this will be at the front of the chapter. A little history here for you, The Hitachi province (** **常陸国** **_Hitachi no Kuni_** **?** **) was an** **old province** **of** **Japan** **in the area of** **Ibaraki Prefecture** **.** **[1]** **It was sometimes called Jōshū (** **常州** **?** **). Hitachi Province bordered on** **Iwashiro** **,** **Iwaki** **,** **Shimōsa** **, and** **Shimotsuke** **Provinces.**

 **The ancient provincial capital and temple were located near modern** **Ishioka** **and have been excavated, while the chief shrine was further east at** **Kashima** **. In the** **Sengoku Period** **the area was divided among several daimyo, but the chief castle town was usually the modern city of** **Mito** **.**

 **I did research and chose this one since it is a decent distance from Musashi, which is where InuYasha and his team are based. The Taira,AKA Heike Clan was the ruling clan of this province**

 **If you Google Hitachi Province and go to the Wikipedia link they have a map that shows you where this province was located. Thanks for reading!**

When Kagome left the hut to follow the violent half demon, Akihiko jumped up along with his guards.

"My Lord?" one asked as the prince glared after the monster that had threatened him. "Follow the miko, I don't wish for her to be harmed. Should the beast attack her kill him."

The guards moved to obey their Lord but Miroku and Sango quickly stood in their way. Sango glared at the prince for threatening her friend. Despite the times Sango herself wished she could sit InuYasha into the ground for the way he treated Kagome she did still love him. He was like the elder brother she never had. Just as Kagome was the little sister she always wanted.

Miroku felt the same for his friends and also had complete faith in InuYasha's goodness and Kagome's ability to make the rash demon boy see reason.

"There is no need to go after them gentlemen, I assure you InuYasha would sooner kiss a pig demon then lay one finger in anger on Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he lifted his staff in case they attempted to move past him.

"Oh definitely," Shippo said from where he sat with Lady Kaede. "If anything Kagome's the one that will get angry and sit InuYasha into the ground until he can't move."

The prince looked to the people in the hut in confusion. He couldn't understand how a group of demon slayers could ever want to protect a demon. It made no sense to him since the hanyo was no more then a mere animal and his mother a degenerate woman who had bedded a true animal being. Half demons were rarely if ever looked upon with favor and the women who took up with them were viewed in an even worse light.

Again Kagome's face appeared in the prince's mind and he felt his heart race. She was a true beauty that no commoner deserved and he would very much like to have her for his Lady. _'Yes such beauty is fit for only a Lord. Not these common peasants.'_

"Why do you defend this beast?" Akihiko asked. "Is it not your mission to destroy demons where ever they may be?"

The group in the hut all looked to prince in shock. What kinds of stories were being told of them?

"We only slay those that do harm to others after we have found evidence that the demon is not simply possessed and only evil then do we kill them. But half demons and demons only wanting to live in peace, well we allow them their life and leave them to it."

Akihiko was surprised at the hard edge to the monk's voice and the cold look he was giving him. Surely the holy man was not offended!

One of Akihiko's guards scoffed. "That girl ran after the mutt in a hurry, you sure she's a miko and not a baishunpu yokai?"

"How dare you!" Sango growled, doing a fair impression of an Inu herself.

The other guard then cut in. "Hell maybe she's not just a demon's whore." He said nudging his partner. "Did you see what she was wearing?"

The other chuckled. "Yeah no self-respecting woman would wear such clothes."

Akihiko glared at the men but they didn't notice. They rarely had any true respect for the brat. His grandfather on the other hand…

"Hey maybe if I get her alone she'll do me some fa- OWWW!"

Just then a rock flew and hit the guard square on the nose. In the doorway InuYasha stood stock still, rage and fury seeped from him like a noxious gas as he glared at the three strangers that had dared insult and threaten his intended mate.

Kagome stood at his side with a disgusted look to her pretty face as she clung to InuYasha's sleeve.

"Oi," InuYasha said as he glanced to Kagome. "You still think these bastards are worth saving?"

Kagome met his eyes before she nodded stubbornly.

"Yes InuYasha, even if they are perverted fools."

InuYasha nodded and relented as the guard he had hit stood up while holding his broken nose.

"How dare you!" the other said as he moved to attack.

"Sora stand down!" Akihiko said as never took his eyes from the Kagome or the way she clung to the creature. InuYasha noticed the way the Lord was eyeing Kagome and he moved his hand around her waist and pulled her into his side.

Akihiko saw the gesture for what it was, a clear sign that the girl was spoken for and so not available.

Oh but Akihiko wanted her and the prince of the Taira clan always got what he wanted.

"You will help us?" he asked as he forced himself to look into InuYasha's animal like golden eyes.

InuYasha sneered at the boy. But he nodded.

"We leave tomorrow. It won't be long to get from here to Hitachi so you better get some sleep." InuYasha then lead Kagome away from the hut not wanting to leave her inside with the male that was obviously lusting after her.

Once the two were gone the inhabitants in the hut were quiet.

InuYasha's friends had never seen him so calm when talking to someone he wanted to kill, and if that display earlier was anything to go by the hanyo wanted to kill the prince, nor had they seen him as clingy to Kagome, as physically possessive as he had just been. Sure he had gotten upset at the attentions of other males before but never to the point where he held the miko so intimately.

Shippo was the only one not completely surprised.

"See I told ya Kagome could talk some sense into him." The fox child said cheekily as he took out a sucker from the bag Kagome had given him and began to eat it.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. Please review and let me know what you think.

Baishunpu: Whore, Baishunpu Yokai: demon Whore 


	6. Journey To Hitachi Part Two

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **Journey to Hitachi Part 2**

The next morning the group inside Kaede's hut was wide awake and ready to head out for the day.

InuYasha was the first to wake and he left the hut to hunt for the group's breakfast as he did every morning though this particular morning the hunt may have been more to relieve his own frustrations then to provide for his friends.

As the group ate and got ready for their journey Akihiko and his men watched both fascination and shock as the humans in the hut went about their daily lives and InuYasha with them, as if he were one of them, as if he were human.

"Hey InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she packed her giant yellow backpack.

"Can you hand me the ramen?"

InuYasha eagerly did as he was bade not wanting to leave his favorite treat behind.

Kagome laughed at her hanyo's eagerness causing the three outsiders to be even more surprised.

Akihiko glared at the look on the young woman's face. She seemed so happy and at ease with the demon. It wasn't right, she was his!

"You're such a puppy sometimes you know that?" Kagome asked as she fastened the bag closed. InuYasha only scoffed as he shoulder the bright yellow monstrosity with ease.

"I ain't a dog wench and I sure as hell ain't a pup."

Kagome rolled her brown eyes as Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Maybe not but you sure act like one." He quipped as he crossed his small arms and closed his eyes as a smug smile stretched across his face.

Until the silver haired man's fist landed on his head.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" he wailed as he held his head.

"InuYasha!"

It was to this scene that Sango, Kaede, and Miroku came into the hut to.

"Well," the slayer commented as she shouldered her demon bone weapon. "Looks like they're at it again."

"Yes indeed." Miroku agreed.

By some miracle InuYasha got out the argument without kissing the ground.

"Does the hanyo always act like this with Lady Kagome?" Akihiko asked as InuYasha passed them followed closely by Kagome, who was coddling a crying kit.

"Oh yes," Miroku said as he led the men out of the hut. "InuYasha is a little rough around the edges but he has a good heart."

The prince glanced to his bodyguards before he shook his head.

 _"How could these people be so strange?"_ He wondered as he exited the hut. His eyes caught sight of InuYasha and Kagome. _"How could such a filthy creature be treated like an animal?"_

By noon, the group was already half way to Hitachi and InuYasha grudgingly allowed the group to stop for lunch.

As he ate his ramen he watched Akihiko and his men, they acted like the noodles were poisoned,

 ** _"How dare they insult my mate!"_**

InuYasha shook his head slightly trying to shake off the protective animal like instincts. If the dumbasses wanted to starve let them. They didn't deserve Kagome's cooking.

The meal was in silence, mostly tense what with InuYasha glaring at their guests. It wasn't until the trees began to shake and a large, ugly red Omi stepped from the forest.

InuYasha was up in an instant placing himself in front of Kagome as she also stood and strung an arrow onto her bow.

Akihiko scrambled back as the other two warriors in the group stood up and prepared for battle. The prince began to tremble as the ogre scented the air.

"Half breed give me the women and I'll leave you and the other humans be."

InuYasha growled as he backed up into Kagome, getting her further from the demon.

"Like hell you're getting any of my pack." He then drew Tessiga and pointed it at the ogre.

"Now how about you walk away or I could give you a taste of my sword."

The oni laughed as he lunched for the group. Akihiko closed his eyes and prayed as the face Izanami-no-mikoto appeared as if reaching for him. But then the pain of the sharp fangs of the demon never came. Instead he could see what appeared to be a bright yellow light.

He opened his dark amethyst eyes only to see the torn corpse of the dreadful beast that had just moments ago been ready to kill them.

And there was the half demon, InuYasha, standing tall with a large fang shaped sword propped on his right shoulder.

"Feh," he scoffed. "As if a cretin like you could ever beat me."

He then turned back to Kagome.

"You all right Kagome?" he asked, as he looked her over even though he already knew that the young woman wasn't harmed in anyway.

"Yeah I'm alright."

InuYasha nodded. "Good."

He then looked to Akihiko and the soldiers staring at him in awe.

The hanyo sneered before he turned away.

"Well travel a few more hours before we bed down." InuYasha informed the group. "we should make Taira castle by late afternoon tomorrow."

As Akihiko watched the group start to pack up and leave. The prince wondered once more how could such a disgraceful being, a being never meant to be walk so proudly?

* * *

A/N: Ha! I have got my mojo back! I hope to have another chapter done tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you all think. I'm sorry I haven't had much time to update in a while.

I did some research and found it actually take one day and nine hours to get  
from Tokyo to Hitachi by walking so I've fixed that. 


	7. Lord Hideaki of the Taira

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **Lord Hideaki Of the Taira**

 **A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any recognizable characters from the series. No money is being made from this work of fiction it is for my own entertainment and the entertainment of readers. Thank you and please enjoy.**

Kagome sighed as she put her bare feet in the cool stream. They had been walking since before the break of dawn. InuYasha seemed so eager to get to Hitachi province. Probably so that they could take care of the problem and leave ASAP.

 _"I hope this doesn't hurt InuYasha."_ She thought worriedly. Her hanyo was a strong man, even if he had been a human man, but for all his strength he was also very vulnerable. He didn't trust easily and Kagome started to wonder if the cause of his trust issues and his insecurities came from the place they were now headed.

The sound of rustling foliage brought Kagome from her thoughts and turning to grasp her weapon she stood and prepared to defend herself.

When Akihiko emerged from the bushes she relaxed only slightly. After InuYasha's reaction and his men's words about her she wasn't sure she could really trust him.

"Lady Kagome," the prince practically purred. "You shouldn't be out her alone. The wilds are no place for a woman. You could get hurt."

Kagome lifted her eyebrow. She didn't like the way he implied that she couldn't take care of herself. Sango, Miroku and InuYasha had seen to it that she practiced her archery and with their help as well as Miroku training her on her spiritual powers. She was not helpless.

"I'm fine Lord Taira." The young miko said as lowered the bow.

"Even so my Lady," Akihiko said as he came closer, too close for the young woman's comfort. "It is a man's duty to protect such a beautiful woman."

Kagome backed away slightly only for the young man to move closer.

He raised his hand as if to brush her cheek.

Until…

"You better back the fuck away from her… NOW!"

The humans looked toward the tree line where an irate hanyo stood glaring at the two or more like the male looming over the young woman.

The prince glared at the half demon, a being he deemed lower then himself, and turned his body as if to shield the young woman from InuYasha's gaze.

Seeing the little prick act as if he were attempting to hide Kagome from him agitated his demonic instincts. She was _HIS_ to protect no one else's.

Seeing the hanyo's eyes flash red Kagome skirted around the prince and went to her friend.

"InuYasha are you okay?" She asked worriedly. He didn't answer he only put a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

He then made a show of putting his nose in her hair on the top of her head, his instincts pushing him to visibly show his claim on the woman in his arms.

"I'm fine wench." He said, his voice gravelly like when his demon blood surfaces. He was very close to hurting the bastard in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome?" he asked as Akihiko walked slowly up to couple stopping a safe distance from them.

"I was merely worried for Lady Kagome's safety." Akihiko replied as InuYasha glared at the prince.

InuYasha snarled hostilely as he held the girl tightly. "I'm her guardian," he said. "Her safety is my concern not yours."

He then pushed Kagome toward where the group was waiting.

Once Kagome was out of earshot he turned to Akihiko and growled even lower. "You don't touch my female gain." InuYasha walked toward the prince forcing him to back up. "She is mine and you have no right to come anywhere near her. I catch you even so much as eyeballing her I'll kill you."

He then turned away and leapt into the trees and headed back to his pack. He was not looking forward to arriving in Hitachi today but all he could hope was take out the demon and get his friends away from that toxic place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akihiko and his guards lead the group to a castle. Purple banners with a red butterfly blew in the gentle breeze made anger rise in InuYasha's heart and panic stir in his belly.

Memories flashed across his mind of himself as a child being ignored, ridiculed, yelled at, beaten. But he was not that same helpless child any longer. He was a strong warrior, stronger then any demon he had gone up against before and no frail old human man could hurt him again.

He glanced to Kagome and saw her looking at the castle. He wouldn't let Kagome suffer the same fate as her. The Taira clan would be at his mercy, they wanted him to help them and he would but the moment Kagome or his pack were disrespected he would leave them to their fate.

Once the group made it into the castle grounds courtiers, ladies, guards and servants stared in awe and shock. Seeing InuYasha many of the humans began to get a little nervous.

InuYasha scoffed mentally. Nothing had changed here. Although he was sure none of the people he saw had been there when he was a child

Akihiko ordered a servant girl, who had been gawking at InuYasha, to alert his grandfather that the group had arrived.

Akihiko ordered servants and guards to do things to get their guests comfortable before until his grandfather summoned them.

InuYasha's ears twitched as he could hear the voices of the court ladies whispering about him, Kagome, Shippo and even Kirara. They commented on his hair and ears, Kagome's short skirt.

The hanyo brought Kagome closer to him to attempt to ease his own fears. He didn't like them talking about her, they didn't deserve to even speak her name or even look at her.

The group ended up in a waiting area where they were given food and drink and made to feel at home just like in any Lord's castle but InuYasha did not feel at home.

"Wow!" Shippo squealed excitedly as he dug into the food offered by the servants. "These people really know how to make you feel at home!"

InuYasha scoffed but said nothing.

Miroku looked around the room with a look in his eyes that the hanyo knew too well and he would happily let the monk con the Taira clan, hell he'd help him!

Sango was sitting next to Kagome and the two girls were happily talking about whatever women talked about.

For a moment the hanyo could pretend that they were just doing another job, helping another village with a demon. Until the servant came in and bowed low.

InuYasha looked back at the woman, she was young, and when she realized he was looking at her she began to tremble and her scent reeked of fear. InuYasha's ears lowered into his hair. His mother raised him and he had loved her. Because of his upbringing the young hanyo had a specific idea of how women should be treated and so to see one he had never hurt be so frightened of him, it hurt a little.

"Lord Hideaki has summoned you." She said timidly.

InuYasha gave an automatic growl at the mention of the elderly lord, scaring the maid more. It was Kagome's calm hand that made the half demon's growl cease and his muscles release the tension that had taken residence there.

"Lets get this over with." He said as he lead the group out of the room. the servant hurriedly moved to lead them and soon the group found themselves in front of the audience hall.

The woman opened the door and bowed low.

"Your guests my Lords." She then left to attend to her chores.

The group entered the hall and sat in front of the raised platform where an elderly man sat on a cushion. Akihiko sat dutifully at his side in the place of the heir. InuYasha sat in the place a leader of a visiting group would take at the front directly across from.

Hideaki's own clear dark blue eyes widened when he saw the silvery haired demon with sun colored eyes and animally silted pupils. He had thought the damned beast had died years ago.

"This is the group of demon slayers you went searching for?" the old man asked, never making any outward sign that he knew who InuYasha was or was affected by his presence.

"Yes grandfather." Akihiko said.

Hideaki stared down the group. He eyed the animal that masqueraded as a man and the woman at his side. She was pretty but he could tell easily what kind of woman she was. The way she sat next to the beast so at ease. She was a Baishunpu Yokai, just like his sister.

"Then why do I see a filthy half breed, two demons, two women and a monk?"

Akihiko nodded. "I wasn't aware of the demons grandfather but that is the reason they are so effective. Kagome-sama is a miko and Lady Sango is a demon slayer."

Hideaki nodded then waved the guards and servant out of the room.

"The demon is a dog," the old man informed the group in a gravely, feeble, voice. "It comes every few nights and attacks my people. Your job is to kill the monster. You will be paid handsomely after the job is done."

Miroku nodded from his spot on the opposite side of InuYasha. Sango was just behind him.

"Of course my Lord." The monk replied with as much aloofness. the group instantly had no love for the way the man spoke of them as if they were not even there.

Hideaki nodded then looked to Akihiko.

As if through a mental link they conveyed a brief conversation then Akihiko stood.

"I'll lead you back to your rooms."

The group got up to follow the prince but before InuYasha made it to the door Hideaki called to him.

"Hanyo."

InuYasha's shoulders tensed at the word before turning toward the old man.

"Stay a moment will you. I have some things I'd like to speak to you about."

InuYasha looked back to Kagome who had stopped to wait for him. He nodded. "Go on I'll be there soon."

Kagome nodded and, while carrying Shippo in her arms, nodded and turned to follow Miroku who gave a meaningful look to InuYasha as if assuring his friend that he would watch over the young schoolgirl.

Once they were alone InuYasha turned back to the Lord of the Taira clan and gave him a cold, arrogant smirk.

"Hello Hide," he said using the old nickname the Lord's parents use to call him. "Long time no see." He then walked over to stand directly in front of the platform the old man sat on.

"Aren't you going to welcome your beloved nephew home?"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnn! And there is another chapter. I will try to get another up tomorrow and then three more next weekend. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. No Longer Helpless

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **No Longer Helpless**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and their loyalty to this story. Thank you for being so patient with my slow updates.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **April-Showers82**

 **Lunabellla**

 **KEdakumi**

 **kagomeLove2**

 **Miki Natsuko**

 **Serenitysweety**

 **Kagome (Not signed in)**

 **Guest (Not signed in)**

 **Sakura(Not signed in)**

 **Guest (Not signed in)**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and please if you can sign in or leave some kind of username so I can add your name to the list.**

 **Thank You,**

 **AriaBelikov**

They stood there faced off like two lions preparing for a fight for a pride.

Hideaki stared up at the hanyo. He had a cold look in his eyes. One of hate and disgust.

The Lord shifted and began to cough. Once the episode was over he spoke.

"You are nothing to me." He said. "You shouldn't even be alive. I don't know why my father let that whore keep you."

Before the old man knew it he was pressed against the wall with InuYasha's fangs gleaming in his face.

"Are you really that stupid?" he snarled. "I'm not a little pup any more Hideaki I am a grown demon male and trash talking a demon male's mother and mate means you have a fucking death wish."

The old man held onto InuYasha's wrist trying to breath through the tight grip.

As Hideaki began to turn blue InuYasha released him. As the lord stumbled InuYasha kept him from falling before he sat back down.

"Tell me about this demon." InuYasha said as he tried to calm his demon blood.

Hideaki watched InuYasha cautiously. The half demon had never laid hands on him before. He had never had the guts.

"It's a large white dog demon. He comes at different times, always at night."

InuYasha looked out the veranda at the setting sun.

"Does he have a crescent moon on his forehead?"

Hideaki looked up at him and sneered.

"What does a moon have to do with this?"

he then crossed his arms into his kimono sleeves. "The beast had no markings."

"Feh," InuYasha moved toward the door.

"Too bad, if he'd had the moon I'd be more then happy to kick his ass."

Hideaki narrowed his eyes.

"And why is that?"

InuYasha smiled smugly. Growing up his grandparents had wanted InuYasha and everyone else to believe he was the bastard son of a sex-crazed demon, a product of his mother being raped. Hideaki had never known who his real father was or what his paternal bloodline meant for the hanyo.

"I'd have thought it was Lord Sesshomaru, the Daiyokai of the Western Lands." He then looked right into the old man's eyes. "My older half brother."

Hideaki blanched. There was no one who had never heard of the Daiyokai Sesshomaru or his great and terrible father. Inu No Taisho had been a fearsome creature. It was said that he had single handedly fought off a Mongol army from the mainland.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are a son of the demon Inu No Taisho?"

InuYasha shrugged as he sat down completely at ease. "Yup. You're not the only son of a Lord. The only difference between us is you were raised by your father and mine died to save me."

Hideaki scoffed. He didn't want to admit that this new InuYasha scared him. They were quiet for a moment then Hideaki spoke.

"We have never met,"

InuYasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What."

"You heard me half breed. We have no connection. You are not a Taira and have no connection to the clan and Izayoi, my sister, was not your mother."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "Lets get this straight. I don't want anything to do with you and my mother was not your fucking sister. You don't deserve to even claim her as your family. She was too good for you bastards."

Hideaki leaned back and nodded. "The we are agreed."

As InuYasha got up and headed for the door but Hideaki's voice stopped him again.

"That girl," he said. "She's pretty just like ane-no-Izayoi. Don't spoil her like you did my sister."

InuYasha looked back at the old man with the red of his demonic nature began to show in his eyes.

"You don't touch, or even look at her. Leave my pack be Hideaki or I will gladly leave you to your fate."

Then he was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Two in one day. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	9. InuYasha's Past

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **InuYasha's Past**

Once InuYasha was away from Hideaki's meeting hall he stopped and took a deep, shuddering breath as the tension in his shoulders melted away. He had talked a good game but as Kagome had once said, could he back it up?

Hideaki had always been a source of terror for InuYasha when he was a child. You would think that a child only a year and few months older then another child couldn't do anything but Hideaki had had guards and servants on his side and he had had only his mother, his beautiful, kind, loving mother.

InuYasha closed his eyes and his mother's face came to the forefront of his mind. Her loving smile and her tear filed eyes.

InuYasha shook his head and huffed then continued toward where his pack would be rooming for the night.

He came up to the room that had Kagome's scent coming from it and stopped. They were taking.

"I wonder what's taking InuYasha so long." InuYasha's ears perked up when Kagome's melodic voice reached them. He always loved her voice.

"I'm sure he's alright," Sango said. "InuYasha can take care of himself."

He could imagine Kagome agreeing while bighting her bottom lip in worry.

"Usually that's true." Miroku commented.

 _"Usually?"_ InuYasha thought with a bland look on his face.

"I'm sure we've all noticed that InuYasha had been a little more uh… tense… I suppose."

"Yeah!" Shippo said. "He's been way to quiet and serious. It's not like him. Kind of creepy."

It was then InuYasha slammed the door open with an outraged expression on his face.

"Creepy am I?" He shouted and then commenced to chasing Shippo around the room.

"WHAAAAA! KAGOME HELP!"

Kagome sighed as InuYasha attempted to catch the kit as they circled around her screaming. "MAD DOG! MAD DOG!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU MAD DOG!"

Finally Kagome couldn't take it and just as the door opened to reveal a maid and Akihiko the young miko rose up on her knees and screamed.

"ENOUGH!"

With that the two demons froze, Shippo was held by the angry half demon by his fluffy tail, and InuYasha was watching the miko he cared for with weary eyes.

She sighed and fell back to her bottom. "Thank you," she said before she looked up to see Akihiko and the other woman watching her with awe inspired eyes. The way she had tamed the demons with a single word impressed them and made Akihiko fall even more for her.

Kagome ignored the visitors as she got up and took InuYasha's hand.

"Come on." She said. "We need to talk."

Kagome lead the half demon pass the prince without a backwards glance, her eyes for the man whose wrist she held alone.

As the disappeared Akihiko watched them with anger and jealousy, How dare his future wife willingly be alone with such a dangerous beast?

Once the couple made it out into the night air InuYasha took his wrist from Kagome and then lead her to a garden he knew all too well. It was run down, the koi pond in the middle of the a walkway was dirty, the fish long since dead and gone.

The flowerbeds and plants were overrun with weeds. Weeds choking the snowball bushes, only the sakura tree was still standing, bigger then it was when he was child.

"Wow," Kagome whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Feh," InuYasha said as he moved to sit on the old veranda outside the rooms that were his mother's apartments. "It'd look better if they had taken care of it."

Kagome sat next to him as InuYasha looked around. He had look in his eyes, like he was occupied with is own memories.

"She always loved the flowers." InuYasha looked to Kagome. "These were my mother's gardens."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around once more with a new appreciation.

"Lord Hideaki was my mother's younger brother."

Kagome looked down and then up at her friend. "Then he's your uncle and Akihiko is your cousin."

InuYasha scoffed. "Yeah right they may be blood but that is all."

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"What happed here InuYasha?"

InuYasha sighed. He never liked to talk about his childhood; he preferred to just forget it.

"I was born at my grandfather's castle at the other end of Hitachi province." InuYasha said. "They sent her there when they found out that she was pregnant with me. They were ashamed of her."

Kagome looked around and sighed. "I'm sorry InuYasha. That sort of thing isn't look on very well in my time either."

InuYasha chuckled. "Your parents would have still cared and supported you Kagome. Hers didn't. We were less the servants. Hideaki was evil, hell they all were. Mother, she liked play with children when she was small. Her mother hated it. Her father use to beat servants," he then looked to Kagome. "This family is evil to the core Kagome, that's why I didn't want to help them."

Kagome hugged the hanyo next to her. "Not all of them, InuYasha, you're mother sounds like she was the kindest person."

InuYasha smiled sadly and then held Kagome by her waist. Her scent calmed him even further; she always had the same effect on him.

"You know I'm here for you right?" she asked. "If you need to talk about anything I'm here." She then pulled away and smiled. "And so are Miroku and Sango."

InuYasha looked the other way but a blush warmed his cheeks.

"Yeah,"

Kagome looked worriedly at her friend.

"Being here has to be hard on you so if you need to talk about anything please tell me."

InuYasha looked over at her gratitude and love shined in his eyes.

"Well, living here didn't exactly leave me with good memories."

 _In a garden in full bloom, a small child, no more the five, played with a wooden sword his mother had bought him. The boy had dreams of following in his father's and elder brother's footsteps as a great warrior and leader. He had heard tales from his mother and had once heard a stranger speaking of his elder brother; the stories were always full of amazing feats._

 _The boy, InuYasha, longed to make his father proud of him._

 _The child swung the toy sword down as if he were cutting in the chest of an enemy. For once so young the hanyo had a natural talent when it came to the sword._

 _"Hiya!" he yelled. "Take that demon! I am InuYasha, the Prince of the West!"_

 _So enraptured in his game of make-believe that the boy did not notice when another joined him in his mother's garden._

 _"What are you doing stupid?"_

 _InuYasha twirled around with the graceful balance only one of demon blood could ever hope to obtain and when he saw who had intruded on his playtime the child's tan complexion turned white as the winter's snows._

 _There stood a boy with dark hair and pale skin. He was dressed in the fine robes of a Lord's heir with his inky black hair pulled away from his face and the eyes that he shared with his elder sister, InuYasha's mother, were watching him with a cruelty that would make grown men tremble._

 _"What do you want Hideaki?" InuYasha said. He had tried to growl the words but unfortunately they came out as frightened whimpers. Many times Hideaki had bullied, tortured and even nearly killed the child and only his mother had attempted to protect him._

 _"These are my mamma's gardens why are you here?"_

 _Hideaki smiled as he walked closer to his younger nephew. Oh how he loved they way the half-breed trembled with fear when he was around. His father had told him that it was his divine right to torture his sister's brat for its mix-blood._

 _"I am the future Lord of these lands, hanyo, where as my sister is nothing but a yokai's whore."_

 _"NO SHE'S NOT!" InuYasha shouted. He had heard those ugly words before from his grandfather and grandmother. He hated them and hated they way the made his Mamma's scent stink of sadness and grief. "DON'T EVER CALL MAMMA THAT AGAIN!"_

 _Hideaki only smirked calmly. He was a true prince and as such he had been taught how to hide such ridiculous things as emotions._

 _"You want your mommy to be happy mutt?"_

 _InuYasha was at a lost. Of course he wanted his mamma to be happy. She was the pretties and nicest mamma in the whole world she deserved to be happy._

 _"Yeah, I want mamma happy." InuYasha mumbled. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a blade being drawn that he looked up and suddenly his inu instincts where screaming at him demanding he run and get away from the danger before him._

 _"Then," Hideaki said with an ugly smile on his face. "Let me cut off those disgusting dog ears of yours. Then you'll look normal and Izayoi will be a member of our family again."_

 _InuYasha whimpered as he stepped away from the human boy._

 _"No," he said. "Leave me alone!"_

 _InuYasha made to run past the older boy when he was grabbed and thrown to the ground. Hideaki climbed on top of his sister's son and began to try to saw off the boy's ear._

 _"OW!" InuYasha howled like the dog he was as he tried to get away from the malicious child on top of him. "LET ME GO! MAMMA HELP ME! PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!"_

 _Suddenly InuYasha's demon instinct took over the child lashed out raking his tiny puppy claws down the six year old's chest._

 _"OW!"_

 _And then there was the sound of feet running toward them and his mother's voice shriek out in horror._

 _"What do you think you are doing?!"_

 _Izayoi felt cold fear grip her heart when she saw her son and younger brother. Both boys were covered in blood, InuYasha being cover in it. It stained his beautiful silver hair._

 _"MOMMA!" the hanyo cried as he reached for her. Izayoi embraced InuYasha and she wanted to cry at the sight she saw. Her poor baby's ear was bleeding horribly. It hurt her heart._

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU WICKED CHILD!" Izayoi screamed as she glared at her brother who was being coddled by their mother._

 _Hideaki was crying over a few scratches, not deep enough to kill but they would most certainly scar._

 _"Good." Izayoi thought has a mother's fury filled her heart. The monster that was her baby brother had hurt her baby, he deserved nothing less then scars and a lot more._

 _"Do not yell at you brother!" Lady Karin cried outraged. "Can't you see what that little beast of yours has done to him?" the Lady then held her son and kissed his head. "I knew we should have killed that monster the night he was born."_

 _Izayoi stood and stepped in front of her son protectively._

 _"My child's ear has nearly been cut off! That wicked, evil child is worse then any demon!" Izayoi then stepped toward her brother. "If you ever lay another hand on InuYasha again I'll beat your hide as you deserve!"_

 _"That is enough Izayoi!" Lady Karin screamed. "Take you bastard away I don't want to see either of you for the rest of the night!" Karin then turned to Hideaki._

 _"Come my precious son, we'll get those cuts cleaned and bandaged."_

Kagome's eyes began to water as the image of a little InuYasha being so horribly mistreated.

"InuYasha I'm so sorry."

InuYasha didn't even hear her so entranced by his memories.

"That night," he said. "Mother and I were confined to her rooms. None of the healers would tend to me, even if my so called grandparents hadn't forbidden it."

Kagome shook her head angrily.

"That's not right how could a family do that to someone. A child!"

InuYasha smiled at her outrage. It was kind of funny since she was so small, like a kitten trying to be a tiger.

 _"She'd be a good mother."_ He thought as a picture of a little girl and boy, one with black hair and one with silver, one with puppy ears and another with normal human ears, and both with golden eyes. In his mind he saw Kagome. sweet, beautiful Kagome, dressed in a village wife's yukata and wrap skirt feeding them, hugging them, protecting them.

He brought himself from his thoughts.

"It was a good thing mother had always had an interest in the healing arts. She took care of my ear, of all my injuries and illnesses." He reached for the ear that his uncle had attempted to sever. "It didn't stop it from scarring though."

Kagome felt her heart break as she reached up for his ears but stopped short.

InuYasha sighed resigned to his fate as he lay down and put his head in her lap.

"It was the right one." He said and then he felt her soft hands on his ears and in his hair. The feel of them made a shiver run down his spine. His ears were always sensitive which is why he never let her touch them.

Kagome on the other hand was as gentle as possible as she examined the long healed scar.

 _"How could someone do this?"_

"I'm so sorry InuYasha."

The half demon scoffed as he sat up and folded his arms.

"It ain't nothing." He said but when he looked back to the girl beside him and saw the look of absolute despair and pain. He quickly took her into his arms held her.

"It's alright Kagome. It's alright Kagome. Please stop crying, I hate it when you cry, just like I hated it when mother cried."

As InuYasha comforted Kagome and as she cried for the child he had been they were unaware of the angry, jealous eyes of prince Akihiko.

As the prince hid in his dead great aunts old rooms he had to restrain himself. If he appeared now, tried to save her from that, that… things clutches he could seriously hurt her and he couldn't have that.

Then he remembered what he had heard the half-breed say.

 _"How could my grandfather's sister bring such shame to our clan!"_ he wondered.

"Come on Kagome," InuYasha's voice pulled the prince's attention back to the couple. "Let's get you to bed, can't have my wench getting sick."

Kagome gave a water laugh and allowed him to pull her up and lead her back inside.

Once the two were gone Akihiko stood and walked out onto the veranda he looked over the decrepit garden and decided that he would speak with his grandfather in the morning.

One way or another he had to get his precious Kagome away from that foul demon.

* * *

 **A/N: Some fluff for InuYasha and Kagome and some angst for Akihiko.**

 **Let me know what you all think. I'll try to update next Friday-Sunday have a wonderful week!**


	10. An Old Friend

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **An Old Friend**

The Next morning InuYasha and Sango went to the barracks, where the soldiers lived, trained and worked. There were many of them, fine, fit men that were ready to lay down their lives for their Lord, prince, and their families.

 _"And their so-called-Lord doesn't even care if they live or die."_

InuYasha thought angrily as he walked at the front of his pack through the training grounds. The group were getting a mix of looks from the warriors, some wondering what women were doing in the barracks and others wondering why a half demon was strutting around like he did it every day.

Kagome looked around shyly, nobody was undress but for some reason she felt like she just walked into the boy's locker room at school.

As she got sight of one young solider leering at her Kagome quickly grabbed InuYasha's sleeve and looked away.

 _"Apparently Akihiko's guards aren't the only ones with their minds in the gutter!"_

InuYasha looked down at Kagome from the corner of his eye and then toward where she had been looking. When he saw the solider his lip lifted slightly to reveal a fang making the solider turn white before averting his eyes. Satisfied with his non-verbal threat he took Kagome's hand and put it into the bend of his elbow so if the need arose he could protect her without her grip on his sleeve hindering his movements.

Kagome looked up at her hanyo when he moved her hand, curiosity burning in her brown eyes. InuYasha only smiled reassuringly before he whispered so only she could hear.

"You're aright wench. You ain't got nothing to be afraid of with me here."

Kagome smiled and nodded before InuYasha returned his attention to the men around them.

"Their weapons would never do to kill a demon." Sango commented as she studied the men with sharp eyes. Her intense stare made some of the men nervous and others bold.

"Hey baby why don't you come and see me tonight?" One called out.

This in turn caused Miroku to walk smoothly over and bash the man's head with his staff.

"Ow!" the man yelped as the monk continued his assault calmly.

"It would do if some of you men were taught respect for women."

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all winced as the monk took out his jealousy on the young fighter.

"Uh," Kagome started. "InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we stop Miroku from hurting that solider?"

InuYasha scoffed. Sometimes he couldn't believe how little his tiny female understood men and their way of dealing with rivals weather they be human or demon.

"Well maybe the bastard shouldn't be cat calling another male's mate."

Kagome rolled her eyes but before she could reply an older man in full armor wlaked over.

He was a kind but stern looking man with a beard that was just beginning to gray.

"I take you are the demon slayers Lord Hideaki informed me of."

InuYasha nodded and the solider bowed low.

"I think you for coming. My men have done their best but we are not well equipped to handle demons and our Lord is adamant that we don't need the necessary weapons."

Kagome made a sound in her throat before she spoke.

"Then why is he paying us?" she wondered.

The old Samurai sighed. "Mine and my men's wages are being cut to pay you. We accept it gladly for we don't want anymore harm to befall our women and children.

InuYasha snarled slightly.

"Damn bastards ain't got a shred of respect for their soldiers."

He then turned around and looked at the shabby training gear and armor. How could Hideaki and Akihiko expect these men to survive in the forest let alone in a battle?

The general looked at the man before him carefully. He reminded him of someone. Then suddenly the old portrait of the Lord's late sister sparked a memory. He had found it when he was a child and playing in the old wing of the castle. His father had been the general at the time.

"You look like Lady Izayoi."

InuYasha stiffened before turning to the man before him.

"Oh your coloring his most certainly different but you have her face shape and her nose."

"And why should any of that matter to me old man?" by this time the others had gathered around curiously. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder while Kirara was on Sango's.

"My father was a young man, just out of childhood when Lady Izayoi died."

The general then smiled smugly.

"You're him aren't you? The princess's half demon son."

InuYasha didn't say anything and yet it seemed that was all the encouragement the old man needed.

"I remember him talking about you. He said you were a wild little thing, full of energy and zest. He also said you smiled a lot." Eh then raised his hand as if he were speaking with a conspirator. "He even told me about when he'd sneak you extra sweet dumplings behind your mother's back." InuYasha's eyes widened as the memory of an older human boy would pass him a sweet treat when no one was looking.

 _"This is that kid's runt?"_

The man then frowned. "He always said it was a sad day when you were banished." The man then bowed low.

"He still regrets not being able to help you." He then straightened and placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "My father has always said that demon child or not you were still a prince of the Taira clan and should have been treated as such. He will be happy to know what a strong young man you turned into."

InuYasha blinked dumbfounded as the soldiers began to gather. The half demon's grip tightened on Kagome as he began to growl softly but the General's voice soothed him.

"My men are at your disposal my Lord, we will lay down our lives for our families."

Then men began to whisper before their superior turned and announced.

"This is Lord InuYasha, the son of Lady Izayoi, and nephew to Lord Hideaki. Obey him and I am certain he will not lead us astray."

The men all bowed and then went back to their business. Once they were once more alone the old man smiled at InuYasha.

"Not everyone in this clan is cruel my lord. I am glad you inherited you Lady mother's kindness. Prehapse sometime today you would like to come and visit my father? He'd be most happy to see you alive and well." InuYasha nodded dumbly and then the general left to attend his own duties leaving InuYasha stupefied.

"Did that really just happen?" Shippo asked as the shock slowly faded.

"It would seem InuYasha has many supporters here." Miroku commented before he turned his friend. "You never said you honorable mother was a Princess of the Taira clan."

InuYasha swallowed before dragging Kagome with him as he moved forward.

"Feh you've met the fuckers why would I want to willingly claim them?"

Sango smiled softly at her friends' backs.

"Either way, you having the general's respect will help us get these men in shape."

InuYasha scoffed as yet another soldier eyed Kagome with less then pure intentions.

 _"Some of these idiots won't make it the Inu's next attack!"_

* * *

 **A/N: So looks like InuYasha might actually have a friend among the Taira. Please review and let me know what you all think about this new development.**

 **AriaBelikov.**

 **P.S. Once the weekend gets here chapters will be longer and less filler.**


	11. An Old Friend Pt 2

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **An Old Friend Pt. 2**

The full moon shone brightly above as InuYasha made his way toward the scent of the general's home. It wasn't hard to find, the unique scent of humans and sweet dumplings called to the hanyo, that and the smell of freshly turned earth and grass that was Isamu's scent.

 _"I'm surprised he's still alive."_ InuYasha thought distractedly as he leapt through the darkness onto the roofs of the villagers. He remembered Isamu well. The first time he had had any contact with the young son of his grandfather's general he was only two and the boy was only eight and InuYasha was only two. As he jumped and leaped through the night InuYasha smiled as the memory played out in his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _A small toddler sat dejectedly on the veranda of the Lord's palace. His mother was in an audience with some other Lord and his family with her father and mother. The only other child, his uncle Hideaki, was with his nanny. That left the baby Inu hanyo alone and waiting for his mother to finish her duties and come for him._

 _"Hey," a voice called causing the half demon to quickly look around. Only two and InuYasha already knew that humans didn't like him beng under foot so the child was more then ready to bolt and hide when he caught sight of a human boy much older then him. He didn't seem hostile but that didn't keep InuYasha from getting out of there if need be._

 _"Why you look so sad?" he asked as he came and calmly sat next to the young child._

 _"Mama," the pup said with a whimper as he eyed the room behind him._

 _The boy followed the child's line of sight and nodded. "Oh yeah," he said. "Your mother is the Lady Izayoi." InuYasha nodded as he looked at the human beside him. "She's really nice you know." He said smiling. "She gives me treats when I see her."_

 _InuYasha smiled. "Yeah mama is the nicest mama in world."_

 _The human smiled as he patted InuYasha's head gently. "I'm Isamu,"_

 _"I'm InuWasha" the half demon frowned aggravated at the mispronunciation. Demons and half demons matured faster as babies then humans but the hanyo still had trouble pronouncing his own name._

 _Isamu laughed. "You're Lord InuYasha." The child pouted. "I don't talk good."_

 _Isamu chuckled. "Better then me when I was two."_

 _InuYasha grinned as he stood up._

 _"Isamu are you my friend?"_

 _Isamu nodded. "Sure thing kid I'll be your friend."_

 _Flashback ends_

InuYasha came back to the present when he approached Isamu's hut. The lantern was lit and an old man, much older then the middle aged general he had met earlier, sat on the porch smoking a pipe. The man still looked fit, like a warrior ready for battle even in times of peace.

InuYasha took a deep breath and walked into the firelight.

"Oi, what did you go and get all old on me Isamu?"

The old man turned and grinned. His face was full of wrinkles and though he was a great size he seemed to have some aches and pain natural for a human his age.

"Well if it isn't the great dog prince of the West." The old man chuckled. "Remember that? When you use to wave that wood sword around."

InuYasha laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

The old man then stopped to look InuYasha up and down the he snorted disgustedly.

"What's you problem?" InuYasha asked.

"Lucky little bastard, you don't look any older the Lord Akihiko's twenty-five years."

InuYasha smirked as he sat next to his old friend just like that day so long ago.

"Pros of being part demon."

"Bah!" the old solider then turned and called into the house. "Misaki, bring some sake, we have a guest."

A few moments later a beautiful woman emerged from the hut. Her hair was piled on her head with a hair stick holding it up. Her eyes sparkled in the light of the lanterns and her kimono was a soothing shade of purple with pink cranes.

"Here is your sake grandfather."

Isamu smiled at the woman before nodding to InuYasha. "This is my old friend Lord InuYasha. InuYasha this is my granddaughter, Misaki."

The girl bowed her head and knelt to poor both men a drink as her duty as hostess demanded and then she stood and walked back into the house.

"I'll leave the bottle grandfather but don't over do it."

The old man grunted as he drank his drink.

"So a son and a granddaughter?" InuYasha asked.

"Ah yes, life's been good to this old man. Good friends, good family. My only regret was that I could bee there for you I couldn't help you."

InuYasha shrugged as he drank deeply of his own sake once he emptied his shallow cup he glanced to the man next to him.

"You were still just a pup, what like thirteen, what could you have done?"

InuYasha then turned to look up at the moon.

Isamu sighed. That one day had been one of the worst days of his life and he hadn't even been the one to be banished. To see his friend that he saw as a little brother thrown to the wilderness like an animal had broken his heart.

"It wasn't so bad." InuYasha said. "I mean sure it wasn't all great, I didn't live in the lap of luxury, hell I didn't eat most days but I got strong and I met friends, people I can trust with my life and who rely on me." InuYasha then smiled softly as he thought of Kagome.

"And even a woman."

"Oh-ho!" Isamu said. "You got yourself a little woman now huh?"

InuYasha blushed at the implication.

"It ain't like that!" the hanyo denied. "She a companion,"

Isamu smiled smugly at the younger man with a teasing glint in his eye.

"So tell me about this pretty companion of yours."

InuYasha smiled.

"She's the toughest little human I've ever met. She can shoot a bow and arrow but she can't do any other kind of fighting but she can still be scary as hell. She's also very kind and gentle, we have this fox kit that she mothers all the time."

And so the two old friends spent the night talking about the past, the present and the future and for one InuYasha felt like a human being in his own childhood home.

* * *

A/N: So I got some ages and dates messed up through out the story I'll go back and make corrections later but for now here are dates and ages.

I really researched for this story so here we go.

InuYasha D.O.B 1394 during the Ashikaga Period, the beginning of the Feudal Age. The Sengoku is the tail end of the Feudal age beginning around 1467 and ending in the 1600s when the Tokugawa (Edo) Period begins.

From the time InuYasha is banished at age seven up until his return seventy-three years later. Its not perfect but that would make InuYasha eighty when he returns to the Taira castle. For him this is the equivalent of a man in his early twenties. (he was thirty when he met Kikyo if my math is right.)

So here are the Characters and their ages

 **Isamu- 86 years.**

 **Hideaki 81**

 **Akihiko 25**

 **InuYasha 80 (**

 **Kagome- Just turned sixteen.**

 **Sango -Sixteen**

 **Miroku- nineteen**

 **Misaki seventeen.**

I hope that helps. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Prepartions

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **Preparations**

As the sun rose Hideaki sat on the veranda and watched as the night slowly disappeared and a new day began. This was often the time he would contemplate his life and marvel at how his clan had grown in strength and wealth since the time of his father's rule. Unfortunately, this particular day he was forced to contemplate his nephew; only one year his junior and yet the half demon looked to be a man in his prime.

The elderly Lord could not help his jealousy. How could the gods be so cruel as to allow such a worthless, shameless, creature, the result of his own sister's perverseness, retain his young appearance and youthful vitality?

And then his thoughts went to the woman he had been so defensive over. She was young and beautiful. Under normal circumstances he would think such a woman would bear her husband fine, healthy children, but if that husband was to be InuYasha then Hideaki hoped the Kami cursed them the pain of never being able to bear such disgusting monsters.

Now that he was thinking of the miko that InuYasha traveled with, he remembered his grandson coming to him asking he set up a marriage arrangement for the woman in his nephew's company.

It seemed simple enough. She was a young unattached woman with no male relatives, and he doubted his nephew counted as such. No, if the woman was not the hanyo's wife then she was available and as such she should be grateful that a great Lord from such a noble clan wished her to marry is heir and bear children for the Taira clan.

" _Perhaps I will announce the engagement tonight at supper. After all, surely a woman of such beauty isn't happy with such a beast as InuYasha."_

As if his mind conjured the demon spawn Hideaki watched as the hanyo leaped over the wall from where ever he had ventured during the night. The half demon landed and caught the Lord's eye. The two said nothing, spoke no greeting and hurled no insult. InuYasha felt he had already established who was the dominant one of the two and the Lord believed he still held the upper hand.

InuYasha huffed in a dog like manner when his uncle could no longer hold the predatory gaze of the hanyo, and walked back into the room he shared with Kagome without the Taira Lords' knowledge.

After all the hanyo did not trust the safety of his chosen female in this cursed place.

Hideaki sneered as he watched the best slink his way back to his room and decided he would enjoy crushing the demon boy's heart as he handed the woman he was so obsessed with over to is grandson as his bride.

* * *

InuYasha quietly entered the room that housed his sleeping companion. He smiled as the light from the rising dawn made her fair skin glow with an almost heavenly light. Shaking the thoughts from his mind he softly closed the door and walked on silent feet to her side. He carefully lowered himself down onto her futon and decided to just watch her sleep.

* * *

Kagome stirred and moved closer to the warmth beside her. She didn't remember falling asleep next to a big pillow but it sure was warm. Kagome opened her eyes to see InuYasha sound asleep next to her, his arms were wrapped loosely around her petite figure and though his grip was loose and calm she could feel the protective energy radiating from his body and his aura.

She smiled and untangled herself from his arms wanting to let her friend sleep a little longer.

 _"I hope he had a nice visit with his friend last night."_ The priestess thought as she brought the blanket up to the half demon's chin. When he no longer felt the weight of the young woman in his arms he shifted and wrapped his arms around the pillow she had brought from her era and buried his face in her lingering scent.

 _"They must have stayed up all night talking."_ The image then came to her mind of InuYasha and the old man he visited. The idea of InuYasha talking like an ordinary man made her giggle. She had never thought of InuYasha in a normal setting for the era before. A man talking about the harvest or village politics with his friends and just being like any other guy in the feudal era, it made her smile to think of the man she loved having such a peaceful life.

She dressed and the hanyo never stirred. Once she was dressed she slipped from the room and made her way to where her friends were sitting and eating breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango greeted. "Good morning." The miko replied as she sat to eat. Shippo eagerly settled in the woman's lap as Miroku glanced behind his miko companion.

"Where is InuYasha?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at her friend's dark purple eyes.

"He's still asleep, I think he got in around dawn."

Miroku nodded but he still seemed surprised.

"I don't think I've ever known InuYasha to sleep in." then a perverted twinkle in eyes appeared and Kagome felt exasperation, as she already knew where the monk's thought were leading him.

"I wonder just what kind of night InuYasha had."

"Not the kind you're thinking of monk!" the quartet turned to look to the door where an irate half demon stood. His eyes searched until they landed on Kagome and he visibly relaxed.

When InuYasha had woken to find his female companion missing he had had an irrational fear that she had been stolen from his arms and he had not protected her. The men of the Taira clan very rarely treated their women with any kind of care and the thought of his miko walking around the palace grounds with no protection made his insides tremble with anxiety.

"Hey," Kagome said as she looked up at the man clothed in red. "I thought you were still sleeping."

InuYasha scoffed not feeling particularly bothered by the position he knew she fond them in when she woke.

"I was until you left and woke me,"

Kagome looked at the grouchy half demon with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Funny since you were snoring like my grandfather during his mid afternoon nap. I didn't think you'd hear an elephant charge into that room."

InuYasha's eyes went wide as his noodles went down the wrong and began to cough.

Shippo laughed heartily at the half demon's embarrassment. Something about InuYasha's face turning a tomato red just made things seem so much brighter for the fox child.

As the chaos of the group distracted them Akihiko opened the door to the group's shared common room. Since no one noticed him he was able to observe the group freely.

It amazed the prince how the humans among him could laugh and be so at ease with demons and half demons in their midst. But really drew his attention was the miko; her smile and laughter made shivers run down his spine and he could not wait for the coming night.

Deciding he needed to get this over with Akihiko cleared his throat catching the groups attention.

Once everyone was looking at him he stared the group down, noticing how InuYasha moved closer to Kagome.

 _"You won't be able to be so close to her after tonight half breed so enjoy her while you can."_

He smiled hiding his feelings and the thoughts inside his mind as he happily announced.

At his smile the itch that always seemed to foretell trouble began between InuYasha's shoulders as he glared at he human waiting for him t speak.

"Grandfather would like you all to attend dinner in the dinning hall tonight." The prince said. "Consider it a thank you for your willingness to help us and our people."

InuYasha glared not trusting the young Lord's words. He had never been allowed in the dinning hall and he doubted that his mother's brother would be willing to let that tradition go because he wanted to thank the hanyo for doing him a favor.

"Feh," InuYasha scoffed. "Fine will be there but you tell your grandfather that there better not be any tricks."

Akihiko's dark blue eyes narrowed.

"Of course not, Grandfather is the honorable head of the Taira clan and would never do anything to insult a guest in his house."

After that the prince left but the itch between the hanyo's shoulder blades persisted

* * *

A/N:

I know, I know I am so late! I am so sorry, (Humbly bowing and begging forgiveness.) I swear this chapter as been mostly done for a while now but the past three months have been crazy.

You see what had happened was, the day after my last upload I went to Karate class and while sparring I managed to completely tear my ACL and so I had been going to doctor visits first trying to figure out what was wrong, at first I thought I had just sprained it, and then preparing for surgery. I had surgery on the 22nd of December and I am pleased to report it went very smoothly and now it just physical therapy I have to deal with.

That being said thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter again so sorry that I haven't updated in so long and I'll do my best not to let it happen again.

Please leave a review and let me know what you all think of the new chapter, I do love reading your thoughts, but please keep it kind and respectful. I all for constructive criticism but plain rude and negative comments meant to hurt or demean are not welcomed.

Thanks.

Also I DO NOT own InuYasha.


	13. A Lord Worth Following

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **A Lord Worth Following**

InuYasha couldn't stop fidgeting. Something wasn't right. The hanyo just knew that his human relatives were up to no good.

 _"Hell I bet there ain't even a demon. They probably just told us that so that they could lead us into some kind of trap!"_

True the hanyo's thoughts may have been a little on the paranoid side as he went through his day with his friends making sure every armed man was prepared in case of an attack but one couldn't really blame him… could they?

InuYasha glanced to the miko who was currently sitting and talking with the group's youngest member. At times the half demon warrior couldn't stand to see Kagome coddling the young kit. It was bad enough that the runt would never have to learn how to defend himself but Kagome shouldn't have been spoiling him they way she did.

But then he would watch them together and his heart would beat faster yet he would feel so calm. Then he began to replace Shippo in his mind with his own children, his and Kagome's.

"Lord InuYasha?" the half demon shook the daydream from his mind as he looked to the solider that had called him. The man was young, probably just out of childhood, maybe fifteen or sixteen years.

"What do ya want?" he asked gruffly while keeping an ear turned toward Kagome and Shippo.

"I was wondering if the demon attacks, should we evacuate the castle?"

InuYasha blinked.

"Not just the damned castle, the whole village." InuYasha then turned away. "I plan on doing most of the fighting but that doesn't mean the demon may not hurt some innocent people. You make damned sure you get everyone out of the village, especially the women and children."

The solider nodded but before the issue could be done and over with another spoke up.

"Bah, forget the villagers, our priority should be the Lord and his family."

Kagome looked up at the man's words and she watched the half demon closely.

InuYasha turned cold eyes to the man. "Tell me something," he said in a scary calm voice. "Do you have a wife and children?" InuYasha moved closer as he spoke. This solider had been undermining him since he had taken command; apparently he thought demons to simple minded to lead an army. "Or maybe a sister and her children, hell even your fucking parents?"

The man paled as he backed away from InuYasha.

"I have a sister but she has no children."

InuYasha huffed. "Well I really hope that while your off saving men who could care less about you or your family, your sister doesn't get killed because if she does it will be no else's fault but yours, the brother who was meant to protect her."

InuYasha then turned away from the solider and looked to the others that had congregated around them and for the first time ever his friends got a glimpse of the kind of leader he could have been had he been born anything but a half demon.

"Lords and Ladies, that is a human creation, a mortal title. From the beginning of time a man has only had one true purpose in life and that's to protect those dear to him, the women who birth their children and their offspring that embody their futures. I do believe it is noble to protect others, those that can't protect themselves but damn it I also believe that a man who is in a position to lead must also put the lives of his people, his clan, his pack, his family before his own. It's the same in the demon world. A demon male is not a mate without his female nor is he a father without his pups, an Alpha is just an unimportant demon without his pack and so a Lord is just a useless man without the servants and villagers that serve under him."

InuYasha then turned back to the human man that had started his tirade.

"So the next time one of you mortals tell me that my only concern should be the Lord and his heir, think about the people in your lives, your wives and your children, your brothers and sisters, your fathers and mothers and tell me are you willing to let them die just so one cruel man can live only to die in his sleep a few years later?"

The courtyard was quiet, but none were more shocked then the group that InuYasha had traveled with for so long. In the almost two years that Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome had traveled with InuYasha not one had their half demon friend shown that he had such a talent, a spirit of both leader and protector. They knew by how viscously he defended Kagome from any and every threat that he had the heart and power of a guardian, a protector, but now they saw in him the potential of a leader.

"Inu… Yasha?" Kagome whispered.

But InuYasha only glared down every man around him doing his best to prove, to both them and himself; that he was not jus the bastard son of a disgraced princess but he was the son of the Great Dog General and the princess of the Taira clan. He was a Lord in the truest sense of the word.

After a pregnant pause the crowd began to clap and shout the hanyo's name. Finally they had a leader like the Taira Lords of old who selflessly fought to protect their people long ago. Finally a Lord worthy of their faith and loyalty had come to lead them.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter but it just ended up that way. I really wanted to portray InuYasha's inner strength and the values that his mother had tried to instill in him as a child. Even thought we don't see a lot of her here or in my story I want to show that she tried to teach her son what being a leader truly means and I personally believe that to be a leader you must first be a servant. Serve the people you lead by guiding a protecting their interests and their safety.

Please review and let me know what you think and ill try to get the next chapter up soon.

AriaBelikov


	14. The Dinner From Hell The Demon Attacks!

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **The Dinner from Hell**

 **The Demon Attacks**

After InuYasha's impromptu pep talk to the men of the Tiara's army the half demon felt a rush of pride in himself. He was a Lord and he was going to start acting like one.

Then came time to get ready for dinner with Hideaki and Akihiko. Suddenly the itch between InuYasha's shoulders was back. It foretold of danger and betrayal. It was a sensation that the young warrior got when things were about to get ugly and it warned him to get Kagome to safety.

 _"I hate this!"_ He thought angrily as Kagome, dressed in her miko robes, braided her hair. He watched her and felt his nerves twist in his gut.

 _"The best I can do is stay on my guard and not leave Kagome's side."_

"Okay I'm done." InuYasha glanced to Kagome's smiling face and he couldn't help the smirk.

"You look nice." He said. Kagome smile softened as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Feh, I'm fine wench." He then turned to leave the room.

"Let go before the bastards start gripping."

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she worried about her friend. Suddenly watching him walk out of the room Kagome wondered if maybe his nerves were acting up due to the dinner. After all these men where not people the hanyo felt very comfortable with.

Kagome hurried to catch up with the hanyo and smiled, trying to ease her comrade's fears.

InuYasha smirked softly and gently took her hand and placed it into the bend of his elbow.

"Everything will be fine." Kagome assured as they met their friend's in the hall.

InuYasha nodded though all he wanted to do was run the opposite direction with the beautiful creature at his side, safe and sound in his arms.

As the group entered the dinning hall Lord Hideaki sat stoically, Akihiko at his side. As the group entered he study the way the miko held onto her hanyo friend, as if he were her escort.

"Lady Kagome," Lord Hideaki said as he gestured to the seat next to his own at the head of the table. It was a place where the Lady of the Clan, usually the current Lord's wife or his daughter or daughter-in-law, was suppose to sit. "Please a being of your stature should sit in the place of highest honor."

Kagome blinked in confusion but before she could even think to move InuYasha moved his arm around her waist and held her to his side.

Growling InuYasha glared at his uncle and cousin.

"She doesn't care about all that shit." The half demon bit out.

 _"Why the hell are they having her sit where the Lady of the clan is suppose to be?"_ He wondered as he tightened his hold on the woman he loved.

Kagome herself felt very vulnerable even with her fierce half demon protector right next to her. She might not know much but she did know the significance of the seat that was offered.

"That's alright Lord Hideaki InuYasha's right I really don't care for titles and what not."

Hideaki glared daggers at InuYasha as he consented to the girl's whim. It wouldn't matter for long.

And so the group sat at the table for a tense dinner.

InuYasha meaningfully placed himself between Akihiko and Kagome; like a human barrier between the woman and the prince's impure intentions.

For most of dinner everyone was silent and it wasn't until the end when Akihiko stood up and looked Kagome's way making InuYasha snarl.

But the hanyo's demonic objection didn't matter to Akihiko and was therefor ignored. Instead he looked into Kagome's eyes and simply said.

"Lady Kagome you will become my bride."

"WHAT?" InuYasha shouted as he jumped up, Sango and Miroku also getting to their feet.

"You listen here." InuYasha growled as he advanced on his cousin with the fires of hell themselves raging in his gaze. "You have no fucking right to tell her she's marrying you! You didn't even ask her!"

InuYasha then looked to the shocked and startled Kagome behind him, who had the same expression on her face as when Koga declared to his tribe and her friends that she was his 'woman'.

 _"What is with men in this era?!"_ Kagome thought frantically. She was snapped from her thoughts by InuYasha's enraged snarl.

"Wench you want to marry this bastard?"

Kagome looked to InuYasha then shook herself from her stupor. "Wha- NO! No way! I'm not ready for something like that, I don't even know him, are you nuts?"

InuYasha scoffed before looking back at Akihiko and Hideaki, his demon wanting their female as far from the men as he could get her.

"There you see she ain't interested."

Hideaki had been watching intensely as the evening had progressed. It had please the old man when his grandson had told him of how he intended to marry the young woman that traveled with his dirty-blooded nephew and since the girl had spiritual powers it was proof that the hanyo had not tainted her.

"You have no say in this." The old lord said without looking at the hanyo.

"And neither does the girl."

He then turned to glare at Kagome through InuYasha.

"You will marry my grandson woman once the demon is vanquished."

InuYasha opened his mouth to tell his 'dear uncle' just what he thought of the old man's demand when a horrible roar sounded around them.

Everyone looked to toward the sliding doors that lead outside and Hideaki whispered.

"Its here."

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! I've had this partially written for months! And now have rewritten what needs to be fixed and added the important parts. The demon is introduced next and I think you all are going to love this! Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Enter Mihoko of the Silver Inu Clan

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **Enter Mihoko of the Silver Inu-Clan**

Chaos.

That's all that he could make out.

Somehow during the attack a lamp had gotten nocked over and a fire had broken out. Women ran with their children in their arms and some of the low ranked soldiers tried to escort the elderly from the village and castle.

The others in the army, however, were fighting against a fierce looking silver dog demon. She was lean looking and only a little bigger then Kirara in her transformed state but obviously she was something nearly unbeatable from mere mortals.

InuYasha held his arm out to keep his friends from running into the fray just yet as Hideaki's words rang through his mind of how he intended to marry Akihiko to Kagome.

 _"Old bastard has some nerve. He didn't even attempt to send a nakado to her family to ask their permission."_ The half demon thought venomously. Of course a go-between would never have found the Higurashi shrine or it's keepers due to the fact that neither existed yet but still the slight to the family that had taken him in angered the hanyo.

InuYasha shook the useless thoughts from his mind as he turned to Miroku.

"You two look after her." He ordered as he nodded to Kagome. In any other battle the command never needed to be spoken. There was always someone byt Kagome's side should she need defending but InuYasha was already on edge and he did not want to risk his woman's safety at all.

"Of course." Miroku consented as the group made their way to demoness fighting the human soldiers.

As he drew Tessiga InuYasha could feel his father's power hum through the blade. It was a connection that the half demon never had to gull to wish for. In the blade he had always felt his father's overpowering love and desire to protect him and that power became his as he mastered the mighty fang.

"STAND DOWN!" InuYasha hollered as he stood prepared for battle and it was like a Buddha or a Kami had given the order that humans obeyed and retreated behind the man that had given them a reason to train and fight harder.

The general, Isamu's son, passed the hanyo and made eye contact.

"Spears, swords, arrows, nothing works My Lord." He said.

InuYasha scoffed. "Of course not. That isn't just some low level mindless demon on a rampage. She's some kind of familiar of a strong demon no doubt." InuYasha then hefted his father's sword over one shoulder. "I'll take her out no problem with my windscar."

As the mortals retreated the great demoness stilled and watched. It wasn't until the half demon wielding a large demon blade began to approach that she sniffed the air and growled.

InuYasha stopped half way to the demon and prepared his stance.

"Come on bitch," He growled. "Make my night, cause let me tell you I have a lot of frustrations to get out right about now."

The dog growled as she paced before the warrior. How dare this pitiful clan pit this boy against her. They would pay for such disrespect.

The Inu then eyed the hanyo. " _But first things first."_

Then she leapt in InuYasha's direction and as she leapt InuYasha lifted his mighty sword to strike down the enemy only for something amazingly strange to happen. Instead of attacking the dog demon rolled onto her back and presented her belly.

InuYasha stared, his sword still lifted into the air, at the dog as she wiggled slightly like a regular dog wanting a belly rub from her master.

For a moment nobody moved and nobody spoke. The soldiers stared in shock as did the Lords that stood outside the castle and InuYasha's group.

Finally InuYasha put his sword down and took a deep breath.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

He then gently tapped the dog's side with his toes. "Oi, you've been causing such a damn problem so get up and fight me already!" the she demon whined and sat up. With her ears laid back she tentatively lowered her head and licked the hanyo's hand.

"Why the hell you apologizing for?" InuYasha asked.

"It's like you're her master or something InuYasha!" Shippo said from where he was perched on Kagome's shoulder.

The hanyo felt his eye twitch as the demon licked his hand once more.

 _"This is just fucking weird!"_ he thought.

"Mihoko is that you?"

InuYasha glanced to his shoulder to see non other then Myoga perched there. It amazed InuYasha that the flea that usually ran from danger was sitting so comfortably on his Lord's shoulder as if this was a friendly visit.

"Oi you know this dog flea?" InuYasha asked.

"Why of course my Lord she is Mihoko, the familiar of your great a powerful father as well as yours and Lord Sesshomaru's guardian."

Once the words were uttered everyone's eyes widened, but non more then InuYasha himself.

"WHAT!?"

Once InuYasha calmed down the group as well as the army found themselves seated before Mihoko who sat proudly before her young charge as Myoga explained a tradition in the Inu clans.

"You see my Lord it is very common for a demon lord to have a familiar that has no human form and it is very common for said familiar to guard her master's mate and children should the need arise. That is what Mihoko's duty was. She protected Lord Sesshomaru's mother while she carried you're elder brother,"

"Half brother!" InuYasha interrupted.

"Uh, yes my Lord. And she also protected your mother while she carried you as well. You're Lord father had commanded her to protect you until you grew to adulthood but something went wrong and she was unable to carry out her duty."

Mihoko chose that moment to speak.

"My Lord, if I may."

"She spoke!" Miroku exclaimed in surprise having not expected the female Inu to be capable of human speech.

Mihoko studied the monk and sniffed his direction. The scent of the hanyo that sat before her saturated the monk and claimed him as pack and so would Mihoko for that was only one thing she could do to atone for her failure.

"Yes young monk I can speak and I would be very please if I may finish this tale." The familiar then turned her sun colored eyes to the hanyo pup sitting before her.

"The night of your birth my Lord, your Lady mother had been captured by her father's men and placed in a castle in the forest to await your birth. Your grandfather was not pleased and thought you merely the child of a crazed demon that had violated his daughter, or at least that was what I had heard. You're mother had not wanted anyone harmed and so she went willingly secure in the knowledge that Lord Inu-no-Taisho would come for her. Still I stayed close and yet I was unable to aid my Lord."

With this the demoness whined in shame and sorrow.

"Before he drew his last breath he ordered me to protect you and your mother at least until your were grown and could protect yourself but your mother had already been collected from the forest that she had ran to when your father fought off the human male that desired her. So I stayed close by to the castle.

Your mother would bring you out at night and I would memorized your scent and looked after you as your mother slept. You were a most agreeable little thing. Slept through the night nearly every night. But as you grew Izayoi became fearful that you would say something as pups often do that would expose me to her father."

The demon then looked to Hideaki and Akihiko her eyes burning with hatred.

"The Taira clan has so little compassion for demons even to this day. So I watched over you from afar and there were times that I almost killed one or two of your relatives, including the elderly Lord over there, had your mother not been fast enough to stop him when he attempted to remove your ear I would have eaten the little viper."

"So what about when mother died?" InuYasha asked. "I was exiled so why didn't you come for me then?"

InuYasha had begun to feel a little bitter. If this demon was meant to protect and care for him then why did she let him live his life alone in the wilderness?

Mihoko lowered her head once more in shame.

"I had been attacked my Lord by monks traveling in the forest. I killed them but not before I was severely injured. By the time I returned to check on you your Lady mother was already dead and buried and you were long gone, the rains had washed away your scent and I had overheard your grandfather speak as though you had died as well. That is why for these long years I have haunted and hunted these people for they killed one of the Inu clan and thus declared war between them and your father's people and so I intended to exact revenge in your father's place."

InuYasha sat stock still as he digested the information he was given. This demoness had been killing the people who she believed were responsible for his and his mother's death never had he thought anyone would go to such lengths for him save his pack.

"My Lord," Mihoko said. "Will you let me serve you as I served your father?"

InuYasha stiffened and then nodded. Then he glanced at Kagome and Mihoko followed his gaze and instantly understood.

 _"So the young prince shall follow in his father's paw prints and take a mortal mate. So be it I shall protect her as I did Izayoi but this time I will not fail."_

InuYasha stood and so did Mihoko and InuYasha's friends.

Once Kagome was up the giant dog moved to the miko's side and rubbed her head against her.

"Uh?"

"Little priestess you are pack to my Lord?"

Kagome blushed but nodded and Mihoko gave a dog like grin. "Then you shall be one I will protect most carefully."

It was then that another spoke up fed up with how things are unfolding.

"Now wait one second!" Akihiko yelled, his face red with anger. "You were hired to kill this demon now kill her!"

InuYasha snarled.

"Stand down boy, you ain't a match for me."

Akihiko glared at InuYasha before turning his sights on Kagome.

The miko met his eyes and gasped at the near crazed look in them.

"That monster killed my father and great grandfather and yet the half bred mongrel you are so attached to deems it worthy of forgiveness. Don't you see you are not safe with beings such as these." He then took a step toward Kagome. "When you become my wife you will never see these animals ever again."

InuYasha snarled as he moved to stand between the woman and the prince but it was Mihoko's words that caused the prince and elder Lord to freeze.

"I am less a monster then you humans are." She growled. "After what your disgusting great grandfather did to Lady Izayoi, his own daughter, this clan needs to be cleansed!"

InuYasha turned to Mihoko with wide almost frightened eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Mother she died from an illness."

Mihoko's ears lowered and her golden eyes became sad as she looked to InuYasha, to her he was but a pup, a child and she hated having to be the one to tell him of the evil his kin had inflicted on his kind and loving mother.

"No My Lord, you mother was not killed by an illness… she was murdered by her own father."

* * *

A/N: (Big Grin) sooooo what did you guys think? Please review and let me know what you all think and I try to get another update up soon.

Mihoko: Protector; protected beauty

Race: Lower Level Inu Yokai

Master: Inu no Taisho

Mihoko is a demon familiar a low-level dog demon employed by the Inu no Taisho as a battle companion and a guardian for his sons when they were small. When Lord Sesshomaru was a child she would sleep in his room and follow him and his governess to ensure the young prince's safety. When the Inu no Taisho discovered that Izayoi was with child Mihoko was sent to watch over both mother and child in the shadows due to the Tiara's hatred for demons.

After InuYasha was cast out Mihoko was discovered by a powerful monk that nearly killed her and when she finally arrived to the castle to check on her wards she witnessed heard of lady Izayoi's death as well as the InuYasha's perceived death

Because of the rain she had been unable to detect the child's scent and believing their words flew into a rage.


	16. The Truth Revealed!

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **Truths Revealed**

 **The Demon's Wrath**

InuYasha was frozen to the spot. There were many things that InuYasha could handle; a horde of demons, an infinite number of sit commands, even Sango's stink pellets, but one of the few things he could not handle was his mother' name being mentioned in a insulting way or, when he was younger, his mother being abused by those who should have loved and cherished her.

A part of him had held tightly to the idea that his mother had died of natural causes and had not been murdered.

But there had also been a small part of him that knew the truth.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed as they turned a slight pink, his demon was writhing in its cage demanding vengeance and blood.

"What did that bastard do, Hideaki?" he snarled.

The elderly Lord looked on with a face devoid of emotion, unblinking. If one did not know any better one would think that Sesshomaru had turned human and now stood before the group.

"My father did what was necessary to ensure the safety of his family and clan."

InuYasha shook his head furiously before he yelled, anguish and pain clear on his face.

"SHE WAS HIS FAMILY!" He yelled as he swung his sword toward the nearest building it exploded with the demonic energy that whipped out from the blade. His mother's beautiful, gentle face came to the forefront of his mind. "She was his daughter, his eldest, how could he…?"

Kagome felt her heart break. There were many things that InuYasha was but one thing he was not was heartless. Thought not much was ever said about the noblewoman that gave birth to the man she loved, Kagome knew that InuYasha loved his mother more then any other. In her time some may even had called the hanyo a mama's boy.

Hideaki acted unimpressed with the hanyo's outrage and pain. Instead the elderly man stepped down from the steps where he had been standing.

"You're mother was nothing. She was merely a woman, a daughter is not worth as much as a son and when she refused to allow you to be cleasned from the family she took your place."

InuYasha looked up in horror. Surely what the Lord said wasn't true.

"I'll tell you InuYasha," Hideaki said. "I'll tell you the tale of your mother's death and then maybe you'll have the decency to allow the miko a chance at a true life."

Mihoko caught the gleam in the Lord's eye and moves to stand protectively in front of the young girl.

 **{Flashback}**

In recent years the Lord of the Taira clan had begun to grow unstable. The bigger his half demon grandson grew the more insane the lord became. And now the Lord's derangement had come to this.

When she had been summoned to her father's meeting hall Izayoi was aware that this meeting would end in tragedy.

When the princess entered she got on her knees and bowed low before the Lord and his heir, her younger brother Hideaki. The eight year old sneered at his elder sister; making the scar he received the previous year from her own son when this child had attempted to mutilate the half demon boy.

The princess sat up and put her hands delicately on her lap.

"Beloved father," she spoke in her sweet voice. The words were dead and hallow on her lips, merely lines practiced since she could speak, they meant nothing and everyone knew it.

"I, you're dutiful daughter, come before you to carry out the orders you wish of me."

Lord Ichiro nodded once before he put a hand on his son's head and spoke.

"Beloved and most cherished daughter I you're great and terrible father have but one request of you child."

Izayoi looked up with a cold expression that seemed foreign to the young mother as her father spoke she already knew what he would say. She had heard rumors of her father's desires.

"I, Lord Ichiro of the Clan of Taira, here by decree that the life of the bastard son of my daughter is forfeit."

Izayoi inhaled sharply as her hear shattered. She then looked up with tears shining in her eyes and the princess was gone replaced with a strong and enraged mother.

"For what cause? What has my son done?"

Lord Ichiro glanced to his wife seating slightly behind him the Lady mother nodded her head.

"It said the boy conspires against myself and your brother and so I demand he prove his loyalty in the way of the warrior."

Izayoi's chest heaved with her indignation. How dare these vial beings call themselves human?

"He is seven winters old. He plays in the forests, he does not know the meaning of the word conspire." Izayoi stepped forward, no longer respectful, no longer docile. "How dare you try to smear his name? He no need to conspire against you he is the sovereign prince of the West and one day he will take his place by his Lord brother's side and become his general and he will raze this clan to the ground!"

"Enough!" Lord Ichiro shouted as he stood tall and proud, his white hair thinning slightly in his old age.

He glared at the woman as she glared back with wrath and fire burning in her gaze.

It was then that Lord Ichiro's sanity completely left him.

"Guard." He called to the men standing at the doors.

"Beat this yokai whore." He then looked to his daughter. "If you will not have the bastard killed you will die in his place."

Izayoi held her chin up high.

"If you lay one hand on my child's head his father's clan will kill you all and lay your head at the foot of my tombstone."

With that last guarantee the soldiers commenced to carry out their Lord's orders while the royal family watched.

Finally when it was over Izayoi was dragged to her bedchambers.

Weakly Izayoi crawled to her futon while whimpering in pain.

She could not let her beloved son see her like this.

Once she managed to get herself comfortable her seven-year-old son came barreling in with a happy smile on his face.

"Mama!" he said as he threw himself at her and hugged her tight.

"Hello my love." Izayoi whispered.

"Mama tomorrow can we-"

"InuYasha," Izayoi stopped him. "I think mama is coming down with something so tomorrow lets stay inside and rest." She then smiled sadly. "Is that agreeable my little prince?"

InuYasha sniffed his mother and could smell the scent of something, maybe illness.

"Okay Mama."

That night InuYasha slept soundly next to his mother unaware that when he woke he would be orphaned and exiled from the only home he had ever known.

 **{Flashback Ends}**

InuYasha could feel himself shaking. The scent he had smelled at the time he had thought that it was merely illness but it was a scent that he now knew meant death was assured but still he thought it was due to some kind of illness that humans were known to get.

"You bastard." InuYasha growled. "You swine! How fucking dare you."

InuYasha then looked to Kagome and he knew that should she become Akihiko's wife then she would suffer the same fate as his mother.

The thought drove InuYasha's protective instincts over the edge and suddenly he was no longer the hanyo, instead he was the demon that would have nothing that was his touched by the hands of another.

Hideaki was horrified. When had the sniveling hanyo child that had clung to his mother's kimono turned into such a powerful being?

Demon InuYasha chuckled darkly as he stalked his prey.

"What's wrong little lord?" he asked. "Scared? Good."

* * *

A/N: Things have been crazy! Soon I'll have two whole months to work on this when I'm not working toward my brown belt in Karate. Hopefully I can get more chapters written out soon. Any way leave me a review and let me know what you think of this beauty here. I think I'm actually getting goose bumps imagining this scene!


	17. The Demon InuYasha's Claim

**Facing My Past**

 **Summary:** After Naraku goes into hiding InuYasha and his friends decided to enjoy a short rest back at Kaede's village. But that is cut short when a man with an unsettling connection to InuYasha's past comes seeking aid.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The works of Rumiko Takahashi inspired this story. I own only my original characters that will be added in later.

I am Rewriting this Story!

* * *

 **Demon InuYasha's Claim**

For years Hideaki had believed he had known what his half demon nephew was capable of. He had been a child then, a foolish boy that believed what his father had told him.

 _"Half demons are a weak and pathetic mistake against human and demon kind, my son, you are better then your sister's pet hanyo. Never forget that."_

 _"Oh father,"_ Hideaki thought as he beheld the sight of a now demon InuYasha, sneering at him maliciously. _"How wrong you were."_

" **What's wrong Hideaki?"** Demon InuYasha growled as he stalked the elderly Lord and his grandson. **"Why do you reek of fear? Is it because you can no longer hope to harm me and what's mine?"**

InuYasha smiled a blood-chilling smile. It was one this side of him wore often the side that had no concern for the mortals around him, though now he only could concern himself with two human women. His mother and the young female behind him that would soon bare his claim and his pups.

 **"You should never attack a demon's woman, you know."**

Demon InuYasha said casually as he approached the royals only to be stopped by the guards that had drawn their weapons at his actions. **"A demon's loyalty to the bitch that gave him life is unquestionable and our devotion to our chosen mates in unfailing."**

Hideaki began to shake as he saw the promise of death n this monster's eyes.

 **"You will die to avenge one and guard the other."**

He then lifted his hands to begin his attack on the mortals before him when a sweet voiced cried out suddenly.

"InuYasha don't do it!"

The demon turned to the woman that had called him, his woman, Kagome.

She stood looking at her hanyo with worry in her eyes.

Red and teal met watery brown as Kagome slowly approached the man she loved.

 **"You would have me spare them."** the demon stated as if he already knew what would be said and the outcome. Kagome never wavered as she kept the eye contact with the demon that to some would be seen as a challenge.

"You wouldn't forgive yourself." She whispered.

 **"My mother would be avenged."** The demon retorted as he closed the distance more, completely turning his back to the weak humans he had been about to slaughter. **"And you would be safe. They would never have let you lived unless you renounced me and I will not allow you to do that."** He then grasped her shoulders tightly and pulled her flush to his front.

Kagome could feel the hard muscle beneath his fire rat robe and though she was out of her element she instinctively knew now was a deciding moment in her and InuYasha's relationship.

 **"You are mine."** The demon growled above her. **"I am yours."** He then bowed his head so his nose barely touched her neck. **"Do you accept my claim? Will you have me as your mate?"**

Kagome wasn't sure what was happening but she knew that when InuYasha said mate he wasn't talking about her being his friend.

Kagome nodded then whispered. "Yes,"

Then like lightening flashing over the horizon InuYasha snapped his powerful jaws on her pulse point and snarled.

Sango and Miroku had tensed with InuYasha's transformation but now the humans rushed to their miko friend's aid only to be stopped by Mihoko.

"What are you doing?" Sango screeched. "He's going to kill her!"

"No," Mihoko said, as she never moved her eyes from the pair.

"He is not killing her, he is claiming his mate. This is the same as what the Inu no Taisho did to ensure his mortal mate could carry his young."

Mihoko then leapt over the demon and miko and took a protective stance not allowing any to attack them in their delicate state.

"Now the priestess is the wife of Lord InuYasha prince of the western lands and half demon son of the Great Dog General. You mortals have no claim to her any longer."

As the familiar was speaking InuYasha removed his fangs, the claiming having been cemented and made permanent. The demon looked at the woman in his arms and smiled softly before he nuzzled her temple, her tired and dazed eyes stared up at him with love and awe.

The pleasure that comes from a mate claim can be crippling and had InuYasha wanted to he could have put her body in an instant heat to ensure she would conceive when he finally took her to bed but now would not be a proper time for such activities when a rival was so close to his chosen.

"How dare you!"

InuYasha looked to Akihiko as he rushed forward despite the attempts of his guards and grandfather to keep him back.

"She was to be mine!"

InuYasha sneered at the little prince as he held his tired woman closer to himself

 **"You have no rights to her, she has no male relative to give her hand in marriage and I wouldn't hand her over either. I have protected her for two years now, I have provided food for her and shelter. I have proven to be a suitable mate and I have earned the right to sire her pups and I will kill you if you dare challenge my right to my mate!"**

By the end of his speech InuYasha was snarling savagely as if he would soon leap forward and rip his cousin's throat out but it was the gently hand on his cheek that anchored him to the ground. InuYasha looked to Kagome once more.

The girl smiled. "Don't worry about them, you don't have anything to prove to them. InuYasha lets get out of here, please?"

InuYasha huffed as he gathered her to him and leapt toward the rest of their pack.

 **"We're leaving. Now!"**

and then like that the demon was gone with his bride.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while I know, but here is another chapter and I have started on the next. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
